The In Between
by sweetjenndagz
Summary: Post-Mockingjay A Coming Together Everlark Fanfic Katniss has been numb ever since her return to 12. Will Peeta's arrival awaken her fire?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know there are many fanfics out there about The Hunger Games and I'm not sure if any of them have the same story line as what I have running through my head at the moment. Here's to hoping y'all like it. Rated M for language and sexual content (but not quite yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Hunger Games….that honor is all Suzanne Collins…READ ON!

The In Between

Chapter 1-Welcome back

_I wake with a start….._

"You're back," Katniss can feel her heart in her stomach. This isn't a figment of her imagination. He's here; thin, scarred, covered in dirt and sweat, but his eyes have become clear again…no longer tortured and clouded with hatred for her. "Dr. Aurelius kept me in the Capital and wouldn't let me leave until yesterday. Oh and I have a message for you. He says he can't keep pretending he's treating you; pick up the phone next time he calls." Katniss notices the way he is looking at her and she remembers herself that she hasn't showered or even attempted to put a brush through her rats nest. She self-consciously attempts to push her hair out of her face and behind her ears, and she can feel the matted clumps and her face gets hot. "What are you doing in front of my house anyway?"

I went to the woods this morning because I couldn't rest. I came across these," he holds up the bush in his hands. Her stomach twisted as the word "rose" registers in her brain. "They're for her; they're primroses. I thought we could plant them together along the side of your house." Peeta looked to Katniss for approval and can see her nod her approval, but then she runs back into her house and he frowns. He can hear the sound of her running up her stairs. A few minutes later he hears a crash and fights himself not to jump up and run into her house to check on her, but in the end he knows she needs space right now. Katniss opens the windows upstairs and he can hear the sounds of a door slam shut and then water running. He smiles to himself; the thought that she is showering, touching her skin, her hair. He begins to blush as he pictures her naked. He finishes planting the evening primrose and gets up just as Greasy Sae is coming up the road.

"Hello, boy...It's good to see you back in Twelve," she greets Peeta with a surprising hug. "Hey, Sae, it's great to see a familiar face." Peeta doesn't think he's ever seen her smile as she is right now. Maybe it's because they have their freedom again. She no longer needs to fear that her granddaughter will be reaped; Katniss and countless others had seen to that. "Have you seen the girl?" Peeta nods. "She's a sight that one. I keep telling her to get up and go into the woods or something; shower maybe. It's no good. I feel like she's been waiting for something," Sae look at Peeta and rose her eyebrow, "Or someone." Peeta didn't know what to say to this so he turned towards his home and said goodbye to Sae. He couldn't get his hopes up. Katniss couldn't have been waiting for him. After the way he had treated her; no, not him, the hijacked version that once was Peeta Mellark. He'd always loved her; never stopped. She was the only light in his life back then. After one of his mother's beatings, the thoughts of Katniss and her voice were what got him through it all. If his mother knew that, she'd have beaten him all over again for loving a "seam girl."

Peeta jumped in the shower and washed the dirt and sweat off of him. He decided he would try again with Katniss later. He didn't want to suffocate her with his return. She was still skittish and it would take her more time to get acclimated with him being back in Twelve. He looked out his window and watched Katniss leaving her house and out of The Victors Village. He wondered where she was headed and thought about following her, but he stopped himself. "She needs space, Peeta! God, what is wrong with you! Get yourself together!" He admonished himself. He wished it was different. In his head he thought their reunion would go so differently. _"Peeta! You're home! I've missed you!" she'd said in his dream version of their reunion. "Oh, Katniss! I couldn't stay away a minute longer! I need you in my arms!" Peeta had said and then she jumped off her porch and ran into his waiting arms. Then he'd kiss her with as much passion as he did that night on the beach…. _Peeta laughed at himself. "Yeah right, Mellark!" He shook his head and began to bake.

Katniss walked through Twelve and she noticed people were beginning to come back. They were rebuilding homes and business. The Hob was gone, but it looked like they were building a bunch of new shops for those who sold at The Hob. They no longer needed to fear making their own goods and money without The Capital coming in to regulate and destroy their livelihood. She also saw carts with dead, burnt bodies and she shuddered. She saw Thom in front of one familiar home. "Thom, anyone found in the Mayor's house?" She had hoped he'd have said no, but she knew better. "Whole family and the two people that worked for them. Guess the odds weren't exactly in his favor even being the Mayor, huh?" He shrugged and continued his work. "Poor, Madge, gone." She thought to herself. Madge had been the only friend Katniss really had. She'd given her the pin that was her namesake. Katniss went into the woods and wept for her friend; she wept for all of the ones that were killed in the name of freedom. She wanted to blame herself for their deaths, but that felt selfish. She couldn't keep blaming herself or she would never truly heal. She wanted to heal; wanted to become someone that Prim, Finnick, Boggs, her father could be proud of. She wanted to see Peeta; hold him. Her heart began to race and her face became flushed as that thought came into her head. She can't run away from him. She needed him and she should tell him, but not today.

Katniss left the woods and began to walk back. By the time she had made it to The Seam she had become sick and dizzy. Thom saw her and offered her a ride in his "death cart" and she had no choice but to accept since she was about to collapse. He didn't talk to her as they rode back to her house in The Victors Village and Katniss was thankful. When they arrived, Thom helped her into her house. Greasy Sae was just leaving, but she stayed to get Katniss settled in with some toast and tea on the couch. She lay there not eating or drinking; just staring into space in a vegetative state. Then she heard it; the familiar hiss of a stubborn tabby cat. "Buttercup? He must have been kicked out of Thirteen or escaped so he could find…" her thoughts fell away as her sisters name threatened to escape it. "She's not here so you can stop your hissing. She's not here; there's nothing for you here! Get out you stupid cat! Go away; she's never coming back! NEVER!" Katniss collapsed to the floor as the tears flooded her eyes and finally spilled over. She choked on her sobs and began screaming and crying out for everyone that she had lost. She heard her front door burst open and Peeta came running in and engulfed her into his arms. They cried together, and held each other. Buttercup rubbed himself against their legs for comfort as well. They stay like that for what seems like hours, when all of a sudden Peeta picks Katniss up and carries her upstairs to her room.

He places her in her bed and covers her up with the blanket. He turns to leave, but she jumps up to stop him. "Where are you going, Peeta?" she asks. "I was going to let you sleep and go back to my house. I don't want to overstay my welcome; actually you should be mad at me for bursting into your home unannounced." He looked upset as he said it. He is so noble, she thought to herself. "No, it's fine. Really, I want you to stay. Will you stay with me, Peeta?" A memory flashed into his head; a memory of a night on the train where she asked this same question and he couldn't stop the smile that came over him. He climbs into her bed and she lies down next to him. He kisses the top of her head and whispers, "Always."

Okay so let me know what you think! Please review and let me know if you have any request for what should happen next! "Be excellent to each other!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Dannyowl1! I will definitely take this one slow. Please keep the reviews and ideas coming everyone! Here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2-Reunited And It Feels So Good

The warm sun woke Katniss up from a long slumber. "No nightmares," she thought to herself as she opened her eyes. She looked over to her right, but he wasn't there. "Peeta? Are you still here?" she called out but did not get a response. She got up and grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. As she began to undress, she thought about the way Peeta held her last night. He was so comforting and sweet. She felt so safe in his embrace; happy even. She felt that familiar heat building up inside of her. Whenever she thought about him, she could feel it and the urges were even stronger now that she knew he was back. She stepped into the shower and let the water rain down on her body. Katniss started to touch herself innocently at first but the more she thought about Peeta, the lower her hands went. As she brought herself to climax, she cried out, "Oh, Peeta!" She heard the door open, "Katniss? Are you hurt? Oh, oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Katniss felt so embarrassed! She wondered if he knew what she was doing. She quickly finished showering and got dressed. She really wanted to just stay in there forever, but she knew he was probably waiting for her in the bedroom.

She opened the door and he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. When he heard her step into the room, he raised his head to speak. "I am so sorry, Katniss! I thought I heard you yell for me and so I ran in without thinking. I feel really horrible. I feel the need to tell you that I didn't see anything. As soon as I opened the door and saw that you were taking a shower I turned my head, I promise." "Oh, thank God! He didn't know what I was doing!" she said to herself; relief washing over her. "Oh it's okay, Peeta. I believe you." Peeta looked like he wanted to say more but second guessed himself. "What is it?" she asked him. "It's just….um….I could have sworn I heard you yell out my name." "Oh that? That was nothing. I, um, was thinking about, um, cheese bread. Yeah, that's it and I yelled out your name because I was so deep in thought about, um, cheese bread that I yelled out your name without thinking because you are back home and could maybe bake me some." She couldn't help feeling bad for thinking up a lie that fast, but what was she supposed to say, "Oh, you know, I was just masturbating in the showering thinking about you and your name came flying out of my mouth!" Uh, no, I don't think so!

Her fake story must have done the trick because not only did he seem to believe it, but he did bake her cheese bread. They spent the morning just talking to each other. He told her about the therapy sessions he went through with Dr. Aurelius and the prognosis was good. Most of the venom had worked its way out of Peeta's blood stream, but it was impossible to get rid of it completely, so he had mind exercises to do every day. Mainly it was a book of real memories and he had to read them out loud to himself every morning. He had asked Katniss to come over for dinner and help him add more real memories to it and she agreed. Katniss then headed out to the woods to try to shoot some quail for dinner. Peeta went back to his house and began cleaning up and peeling potatoes to go with the quail Katniss would definitely be bringing back from the woods. She was too good of a shot to come back empty handed.

As, he sat there peeling the potatoes, he began to smile. He felt bad lying to Katniss, but it was for her own benefit. What was he supposed to say to her? "I could hear you moaning through the bathroom door, so as soon as I heard you yell out MY name, I got so excited that my hand twitched and the door opened?" Yeah, no. He began to get hard just thinking about her touching herself and thinking about HIM! He didn't know if she loved him, but at least he knew that she was attracted to him. Katniss Everdeen was thinking about Peeta Mellark while she pleasured herself in the shower. Peeta cleaned up the potatoes and heading in to take his own shower. He had to relieve himself of the buildup caused by thoughts of Katniss masturbating in his name. He got undressed and got in the shower. He grasped his hard cock and became pumping it while imagining that it was her hand instead of his. Thoughts of her face as she climaxed in the shower were tattooed in his memory. It wasn't long before he spilled his juices all over the shower. Maybe someday, she will be ready for the real thing. He was willing to wait for her; as long as it took.

That night, they enjoyed a delicious dinner of quail and roasted potatoes. Afterwards, they enjoyed an apple cake that Peeta had baked after his shower in front of the fireplace. "So, where is this book of real memories at? Can we start adding to it?" Katniss asked. She seemed really happy tonight and Peeta wondered if he was a big part of the reason why. "You seem real chipper today, Katniss. What's brought all this about? I don't think I've ever seen you so at ease." Peeta got up and walked over to his desk and grabbed a thick notebook. "I don't know what it is but ever since my breakdown last night, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my back. And maybe you being back is part of the reason too. I don't think you realize how much I missed you, but come to think of it, I don't think I realized it myself until I saw you in front of my house yesterday morning." Peeta couldn't help but smile at those words. She missed him. He sat back down next to her and she moved a bit closer so that she could see the book he had brought over. "Is that it? Wow, it's so thick. Must be a ton of memories in it." She said with wonder. "Actually, no. Most of it is blank pages. Dr. Aurelia's says I should fill it with memories as I get older. Anytime a significant event happens or even one that just makes me happy happens, I should write it down. He began to write of him coming back to Twelve and the way he felt seeing Katniss again. She read everything as he wrote it and began to smile. "Really? Me saying that I missed you is a significant memory, Peeta? Save the pages for really good stuff." Katniss nudged his shoulder playfully. "Are you kidding me? I've never had anybody tell me they missed me. This is definitely going into my book." Katniss looked sad at those words. "Don't pity me, Katniss. I didn't have a loving family like you did. I'm really fine with it. My hope is that one day I will get the chance to have a family of my own. I will show my wife and children everyday what love is." Peeta looked to Katniss for a reaction but didn't see what he was hoping for. She looked even sadder at his confession. She turned away from him and said, "I really hope you can find that one day, Peeta. I would be so happy for you." At her words, Peeta got up and walked out the door.

Peeta began to walk out of the Victor's Village when he heard someone running up behind him. "Where are you going?" It was Katniss. "Oh, gee, I don't know, Katniss! I just basically told you that I want a family one day and you automatically assume you would not be an integral part of said family!" "Peeta, you know I can't have children. Not in this unstable world we live in! I have always said I would never get married or have kids. Why would you think my mind would change?" Peeta let out a deep sigh. "Katniss, the world is different now. There are no games anymore. Our "children" would never need to worry about being reaped. We're safer now; a lot safer. We could have a marriage; children…" Katniss began to weep. "But what if something happened to you, like my father. Or what if something happened to my child, like Prim. I couldn't handle it, Peeta. You know I couldn't." Peeta pulled her into an embrace. "Shush now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like I did. I love you, Katniss. I have forever and I will continue loving you until the day I die. If you do not become my wife, then I just won't ever have one. There is nobody else in this world that I would ever want to be with." Katniss continued to sob in his arms. "Maybe someday you'll change your mind. I'll be here waiting." Katniss looked up into Peeta's bright, blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if that will ever happen. I don't want you to put your life on hold for me." "You don't understand, Katniss! You ARE my life. You still don't know the effect you have, do you?"

**Please review and let me know what you think. Feel free to throw out ideas, although I pretty much know exactly where I want this to go…I'm open to your thoughts as well**Peace out cub scout!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your patience. I had found a fanfic that I couldn't stop reading! I'm back with Chapter 3 though and I really hope you will review and enjoy!

Chapter 3- Loneliness Is Worse

Peeta couldn't sleep so he got up and went downstairs. He walked to the window next to his front door and looked outside towards Katniss's house. Her lights were on so she must have been awake as well. He wondered if he should go over but then quickly shook the idea out of his head and went to the kitchen. He made himself some tea and settled down at the kitchen table when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Who's there?" he asked through the door. "It's me." It was Katniss. He wondered what she wanted as he opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy as though she'd been crying. "Katniss, what is it? Come in." She walked through the door and he fought the urge to hold her. "I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about earlier and the more I thought about it, the worse I felt." "Why would you feel bad? I'm the one that should feel bad for throwing so much at you at once." Katniss looked at Peeta and had tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over. He didn't think twice before he lunged towards her and enveloped her into his arms.

She began to shake so Peeta rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Peeta, I am so sorry!" She muttered into his shirt. "I don't want you to give up on me. You are the only real thing I have in my life now that I've lost Prim and my mother. Haymitch is here, but he is usually passed out trying to forget about the war and his past demons that he doesn't have time to check up on me." He let her go on until she stopped talking and he noticed she'd fallen asleep. As he picked her up, he wondered if he should leave her on the couch or take her up to his bed. That thought caused him to become aroused and he quickly thought of something else in fear that she'd feel his growing arousal.

In the end, Peeta lay her down on the couch and covered her with the quilt he had hanging on his rocking chair by the fireplace. He settled himself on the floor next to the couch and watched over her as she slept. She looked so beautiful and at peace while she slept. He imagined what she'd look like lying next to him. He imagined holding her and her nuzzling into him and the thoughts began to lose their innocence. He became hard again and touched himself through his pants. He could stifle the moan that came from his mouth which caused Katniss to wake. He didn't notice though and continued his activities. Katniss knew she shouldn't watch him or maybe say or do something to alert him that she had awaken. As she watched him, she felt herself getting flustered and damp. She hadn't felt that since the beach. It took her everything she had to not touch herself under the quilt to quench her need, so she closed her eyes as if sleeping and turned over. She felt Peeta jump and turned to see if she had seen him pleasuring himself. "Katniss, are you awake?" When she didn't answer, Peeta got up and went to the sink to wash his hands and splash some cold water on his face.

Peeta sat back down on the floor and Katniss turned back over to face him. "How long was I asleep?" she convincingly asked. "Not long at all. Did you want me to walk you back over to your house?" he asked. "Actually, I was wondering if I could stay here. My house is too full of memories of _her_. I feel more at ease here with you. I know I am difficult but I can work on that. I really just need to be with you. I spent too long without you and I want us to get to know each other for real this time. No cameras, no judgments, just us together. Is that too much to ask for?" Peeta smiled one of his great smiles and she knew his answer instantly. Secretly she knew her real reasons to stay with him. She felt the desire for him growing more and more each time she saw him. She wanted him but she wasn't sure if he should know it yet. "I don't want to impose on you…" Peeta cut her off, "You aren't imposing on me at all, Katniss! Being this close to you is all I have ever wanted. Loneliness is something I don't ever want to feel again. I love you. You must know that." She knew it and she began to blush. "Yes, I do know that. And I have strong feelings for you as well. I hope that you know that."

Peeta felt like doing cartwheels at her words. She didn't say she loved him but at least he knew that she had feelings for him which was a start. "Would you like to go back to sleep on the couch or in my spare bedroom?" Katniss murmured something but he didn't hear her. "I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Katniss looked bright red and began to giggle; it was the sweetest sound Peeta had ever heard. "Oh my god, I am so bad at this. I said, 'Why don't I just sleep with you in your bed?'" "Oh, um, do you think that would be a good idea?" Katniss smiled at him and nodded. "I thought I just told you. I **need **to be with you. I want you close and I never slept as well as I did the other night." Peeta's eyes widened at her confession. "Oh, I see. You just want me for my body!" They laughed together and settled back down on the couch. Katniss put her head on his shoulder as he grabbed her hands in his.

The next day was spent moving Katniss into Peeta's house. Haymitch even left his house to help much to their amazement. He made several vulgar comments about what he thought they'd be doing and Katniss threatened him several times to Peeta's amusement. Once they were settled in for the night, the nervousness of what was to be their first night in Peeta's bed started in the pit of Katniss's stomach. Why was she so nervous? It's not like they'd never slept in the same bed before. But, she thought to herself, this WAS different. She wanted him….bad. "Are you ready for bed, Katniss?" He had a sheepish grin on his face that made Katniss's stomach do somersaults. "Wipe that smile off your face please." She saw his face drop which caused her to laugh. "Are you?" she said in her sexiest voice and he began to blush. He walked towards her and she backed up into the wall. _Trapped_! She thought to herself. His hands slipped up to her waist and he wrapped his arm around her side and brought his face closer to hers until their foreheads touched. Yes was all he said before he kissed her soundly on the mouth. Katniss's breath hitched in her throat. "Did I startle you?" he asked her smugly. He was enjoying making her uncomfortable but two could play at this game.

She teasingly trailed her finger down his chest, past his stomach, to the button on his jeans. He jumped back in retreat. "Okay, okay, you win!" He said as he laughed nervously. She did a silly victory dance as he watched her with adoring eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go take shower and I'll see you in the room when you are ready." Peeta headed up the stairs and left Katniss to her own thoughts. She wondered if she would have had the nerve to keep going if he hadn't jumped back. She wondered what it felt like to have him inside of her. She wanted to find out but she didn't know how to do anything. She felt like she had already failed at trying to act sexy towards him. She knew that she needed the urges she had as she watched him last night to be satisfied. She walked up the stairs to their room and heard the shower running. She felt courageous and daring and didn't stop to think. She just did what she was feeling at that moment.

She opened the door and began to undress. He hadn't heard her. It wasn't until the click of the shower door behind him that he turned around to find the woman of his dreams, naked, and entering the shower with him. "What are y-"she began to kiss him with heated desire as he pulled her close. "I've had so many dreams about this, Katniss." He began to kiss her throat and looked to her for permission to go further. She pushed his head back down as her answer and he took her nipple into his mouth. "Nnnnng. Ahhh." She moaned as his teased her nipple with his tongue. She felt his growing erection touch her thigh and let out a gasp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" "No, god no!" He pulled her closer and grabbed her ass and she copied his motion. "Peeta, I, ohh, ahh, yes!" "We should stop before I go too far." Katniss looked at him as if he had two heads. "Oh, you don't want to?" she asked him and he could see the disappointment on her face. "No, I do, it's just that I don't want to rush it. We just found each other again and you don't even know if you love me yet." Katniss felt as if he'd just slapped her in the face. She did love him, but she just couldn't say it yet. She didn't feel comfortable enough. "Peeta, I don't know what to say. All I know is that I have all of these feelings and I want you so bad it hurts sometimes." "You do? You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth." Peeta was beaming at her.

They began to kiss again and Peeta's hands traveled down to her mound as she opened her legs for him. _So much for stopping_, she thought to herself as she smiled at his actions. His fingers teased her as they entered her folds and he found her clit. Her moans encouraged him to keep going and he inserted two fingers into her and began to pleasure her. She began to cry out his name as he felt her walls pulsating against his fingers as she came. "Oh, wow. I never thought it would feel that good." She breathed into his neck and he kissed the top of her head. A sudden realization came to her, "What about you?" "Huh? What do you mean?" "I mean, I feel bad that you didn't get, um, you know what I mean!" Peeta smiled as he said, "I enjoyed myself immensely; don't you worry about that. You're very vocal, you know that?

**I'm going to end the chapter here. I hope I should be able to write the next chapter later this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Woo wee! Sorry I cut that last chapter short folks! And just when it was getting good! Here is the next chapter! I am changing it up a bit to include some Hayffie action! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4-Shadows

They lie together in their bed, in their house, basking in the afterglow. Peeta and Katniss held each other close. It was the safest either of them had felt in a long time. Whenever they were together, it was like nothing or nobody could hurt them. Their nightmares were still there but not as often and if one of them was having a night terror, the other was there to soothe them. Peeta placed a soft kiss to her lips as he got out of bed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am starved!" He stretched, arms in the air, and Katniss caught herself staring at the tight muscles in his abdomen and slowly trailed down to the bulge in his pants. "Hey, I am not a piece of meat, lady!" Peeta laughed at the blush his sudden outburst caused. "I'm sorry," Katniss laughingly said, "I can't help it. You look delicious and I am hungry!" Peeta mockingly covered his body with his hands. "I feel so, so, violated. God, I love you, Katniss. I'm gonna go make us some breakfast. I'll see you downstairs?" Katniss smiled and said, "I'm gonna take a quick shower," Peeta raised his eyebrows. "By myself, mister. I'll be down in a little bit."

As soon as Katniss stepped out of the shower, she could smell the sweet smell of pancakes in the air. "I'm going to get so fat living with a baker," she thought to herself. She opened the door and pulled on a pair of cargo pants and a black tank and headed downstairs. She caught a glimpse of Peeta by the stove and then heard a familiar voice in the living room. She sighed at the sight of Haymitch. "Mornin', Sweetheart! Get any sleep? I know I didn't. There was a lot of noise coming from somewhere in the village. Do you know what all that noise was? Hmmm?" Katniss looked like she wanted to wring his neck. She looked over at Peeta in front of the stove and could tell he was laughing to himself. "Real nice, Peeta! Laugh at him mocking the woman you supposedly love!" Peeta froze and turned around to look at her. His fear was quickly relieved when Katniss busted out laughing. "And you!" she narrowed her eyes at Haymitch and the grin he had splayed across his face dropped at the harshness in her voice, "You can go fuck yourself!" "Such hostility, sweetheart. What did I ever do to you?" "Oh, gee, I don't know. You have been ignoring me ever since we got back and only come here for some free food and entertainment?" Haymitch looked wounded at her words. "Listen, sweetheart, I know I've shut you out but it was for your own good. You had to deal with things on your own for a while. I wouldn't have been much help anyway. I have been wallowing in my own self-pity; miserable and alone." "I could call Effie if you want some company." Peeta chimed in. "Why the Hell would I want that? What ails you boy?" Katniss further poked fun at her mentor, "Aww, come on, Haymitch! Just admit that you miss her already. She misses you, you know?" Haymitch looked up at Katniss then, "She does? Did you talk to her?" Katniss and Peeta looked at each other and started to laugh. "No, but now we know you care if she does or not!" Peeta yelled to him across the room. "Fuck off! Free breakfast is not worth this shit!" And he stormed out of the house. "I think he's mad." Katniss said in a mocking tone.

Later that day….

"Hello, Effie Trinket's phone. How may I help you?" the young man on the other end of the phone startled Katniss. She wasn't expecting a stranger to answer the phone. "Err, umm, yes, you can. May I speak to Effie, please?" "Can I say who's calling?" "This is Katniss Everdeen. I'm a friend of Ef…" Katniss trailed off as she heard the young man on the other end gasped and then start giggling into the phone. "Oh my goodness! Is this really you? Oh my goodness! Wait till I tell her. She will be overjoyed. She hasn't been well, you see. Very depressed. So sad really. She doesn't even paint her face or wear wigs anymore. It's a shame really." Katniss felt her face get hot, "I don't like gossip, kid. Just get her on the phone!" "Right away ma'am. I do apologize." There was silence for a while but then she heard her speak into the phone, "Katniss? Are you alright dear?" "Yes, Effie. It's so good to hear your voice. How are you?" Effie sighed into the phone, "I've seen better days, my dear. But I'm breathing so that's something. How are you doing? Is Peeta back home?" Katniss told Effie of the last few days (minus the explicit sexual encounter) and Effie congratulated her and Peeta on coming back together. Then silence fell over the conversation. "Effie? Is there anyone else you'd like to know about?" Katniss needed to know if she missed Haymitch. Peeta and her had come to the conclusion that Haymitch was missing Effie and needed to know if the feelings were mutual. "Who do you mean, dear? Surely you can't mean him. He left me, you know. Left me to be captured, tortured, and raped by The Capital guards. I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't lash out at you. It's not your fault that man has no remorse for what I went through." "But that's just it, Effie. I think he does. He hasn't been able to function since he came back. Plus, we tricked him into admitting he missed you." Katniss sounded proud of herself but it did little to help with Effie. "Hmpf! Haymitch Abernathy missing Effie Trinket? You sure he wasn't drunk? It doesn't matter. Unless he comes here and faces my wrath, he's dead to me!" She hung up with Effie a little after her outburst and relayed the conversation to Peeta.

The Haymitch-Effie situation was a nice break, but Katniss needed some cuddle time with her man. After dinner, the curled up on the couch together watching Plutarch's variety show. It was pretty entertaining actually and they were laughing at things that probably weren't meant to be funny, but it was so cheesy, they just had to laugh. The show ended so they turned off the television and headed upstairs. They had just settled into bed when Peeta began gently caressing her back. The ministrations made Katniss fall into a light sleep, but she could hear him talking softly. "I wish I knew how you felt about me. I know you said you care about me, but I hope one day that you can learn to love me. Then we could get married and maybe someday have a child. I dream of her some nights. She has your hair and my eyes and she is running through the meadow and she has the most beautiful smile. She's just a dream I know but it gives me hope. I like when you sleep like this; I can just talk to you about our future with no arguments," he chuckled to himself and then drifted off to sleep. Once she felt his breath even out, she slid out from under his arms and went into the bathroom and began to weep. She wept for this future that Peeta dreamed of. She knew in her heart that she'd give in to him one day, but that day felt decades away. She also knew that she loved him, but she didn't know if she could say the words. Why was she so scared of three little words; just 8 letters really? "Tomorrow….tomorrow is the day I will finally tell him."

The next morning, Katniss woke with a start; she'd had horrible nightmare about Peeta being taken away from her. "Peeta! Where are you?!" She got up out of bed a pulled on Peeta's sweatpants that lie on the floor. She didn't smell food cooking, so he couldn't be in the kitchen. "Peeta, are you here?" She ran down the stairs and out the front door to look around. He wasn't anywhere to be found so she ran to Haymitch's house. "Maybe he's gone to talk to Haymitch," she thought to herself. Katniss tried to open the door but it was locked, so she started to knock. There was no answer so she ran behind the house to see if maybe he was tending to his birds. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Haymitch. "Hey! Have you seen Peeta?" "Well, good morning to you too, Sweetheart. And no, I haven't seen lover boy this fine morning. Wasn't he with you?" Katniss nodded and Haymitch could see the worried look on her face. "Did you check all of the spare rooms? Maybe he was in one of them? Or he could have gone into town." Katniss asked him to check town for her but he said they would both check the house and go into town together.

Katniss couldn't understand why Haymitch felt he needed to help her with the rooms. They were wasting time, she thought. Once they went back inside, Katniss called out for Peeta again but there was no answer. Then, they heard a loud bang in one of the upstairs bedrooms and ran up to check. Haymitch motioned for Katniss to stand back. He opened the door and there was Peeta on the floor. Katniss's first instinct was to run straight to him, but when he looked up he wasn't her Peeta. It was the cloudy eyed, hijacked version. He was back…

*********Cliffhanger, I know….but I just couldn't help myself!***********

Please review, give ideas, and as always thank you kindly for the reviews, favorites, and follows!


	5. Chapter 5

Getting excited about this next chapter….keep reading, keep reviewing….it's my fuel!

Chapter 5- Dark Paradise

"Get her out of here!" Peeta pushed Haymitch out of the room towards Katniss. "Peeta, Peeta, please. Not real! Not real!" her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She felt the panic attack starting as she was torn out of the house by her mentor. "Sit here and DO NOT move!" Haymitch ran back into the house; locking the door behind him. Katniss sat down on the porch, hugging her legs into her chest, and cried out for Peeta. She couldn't understand why this was happening. He's been fine; hardly any nightmares. "This cannot be happening!" She felt the words spilling from her lips for no one to hear. Peeta was lost again.

Back in the house, Haymitch tried to assess the situation. He went back up to the room to check on Peeta but he had locked it. "Boy, it's me. Open the door. She's outside and I locked her out." He could here soft sobs from the other side of the door. He knocked again and then heard the door knob turn slightly and then stop once the door opened slightly. "I don't want her to see me like this. I woke up this morning and as I turned over and saw her, her image became distorted and she was the mutt version The Capital implanted in my head. I fought the urge to strangle her by running into this room and throwing myself to the floor. I tried the breathing exercises, but they didn't calm me. Then I heard her calling out to me and I could feel myself and the hijacked version fighting for control. He wanted to kill her and I can't let him do that. Haymitch, I don't know what to do." Peeta opened the door the rest of the way to let Haymitch enter. "You back, kid?" "I think so but can you just keep her away from me for a couple days to be sure?" Haymitch gave a half smile. "I'll try my damndest kid, but she's going to want to see you." Peeta sighed. "And I want to see her, but just not yet. Just remind her of what "he" is capable of making me do to her. Please, Haymitch. I'm going to call Dr. Aurellius and see what he thinks could have brought this on."

Katniss had fallen asleep against the front door so when Haymitch open it she tumbled into the house. "What the Hell are you doing sweetheart?" Katniss got up and brushed herself off. "I fell asleep. Where's Peeta? When can I see him? Is he alright?" "One question at a time, damn it. You're going to stay at your house for a couple days. He's still not 100% back to himself. He going to call the doc and see what the next step is. In the meantime he needs you safe from "him" sweetheart. You've got to understand the pain this is causing him too." Haymitch looked pained and gave Katniss a big hug. He walked her over to her house and as they got to her porch, she turned her head to look toward the home she shared with Peeta. She kissed and held up three fingers and raised them towards the sky. Peeta smiled to himself as he watched her out the window. "That's my girl."

Katniss opened all of the windows of her former home. It was so musty in there. She decided to call Dr. Aurellius. She had to know what was going on with Peeta. "Hello, this is Dr. Aurellius." "Um, hey, it's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." "Hello, stranger! How are you feeling my dear?" he said in his sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm feeling okay. I wanted to ask if Peeta had called you." "Katniss, I really cannot discuss another patient's treatment. You know that." Katniss fought back the urge to curse him out. "I know that but I just wanted to see if he did because he had another episode." She could her him sigh into the phone. "Yes, he did. And that is all I can discuss with you so please do not ask me anything more. If you want to, you can ask him in a couple weeks when he gets back." "Back? In a couple weeks? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Dr. Aurellius stammered, "Uh, I shouldn't have said that. Oh now I've gone and done it. Listen, it's just for some treatments. I'm sorry, but it's for his best interest and yours in the long run; if you want a future with Peeta. Don't you want him to heal?" "Of course, I do! What kind of question is that!? He means everything to me. I was going to tell him today that I love him. Now, I will need to wait a "couple weeks" for that? What am I supposed to do without him?" Katniss could feel the hot tears running down her face. "Maybe you should call one of your friends to visit with you." And she did just that.

Haymitch was at the station when Katniss arrived. "He's gone?" She asked him. "Yep, just left. You trying to stop the train or something?" he looked at her with pity. "Actually, I am meeting someone. I'm having some company while Peeta is gone in 13." Haymitch laughed and then continued, "You have company, huh? Who?" Katniss smiled and answered, "One, Euphemia Trinket. You know her?" and gave him a sly smile. "Jesus Christ, Sweetheart! What the hell were you thinking? When is she getting here? How long is she staying?" "Hmm, what is it you're always telling me? 'One question at a time, Sweetheart.' **She** will be here in 5 minutes or so. **She** is staying as long as **she** wants to and the good old doc told me to have a visit with one of my friends and I knew she'd annoy you the most. Plus, I really miss her and I know this will be the perfect chance for you to clear the air." Haymitch growled, "What do you mean 'clear the air?' I fucking bailed on her and now she hates me for it. Don't look at me like that. Peeta told me everything." "Well, why the fuck wouldn't you just apologize to her? You know what you did was wrong and you're sorry about it, so why can't you just do it already? God, you're an ass!" Just then the train pulled into the station. "Now get the hell out of here before she sees you damn it!" He turned and stormed back to the village.

"Effie! I'm over here!" Effie stepped out onto the platform and Katniss hardly recognized her. She looked so different now that her hair and eyebrows had grown back in. "Katniss my dear girl! Come and give me a big hug!" Katniss walked over arms outstretched for her dear friend. She would have never thought she'd have found a friend in Effie Trinket, but you couldn't help but love her. She received a warm hug from Effie, but she seemed so frail. "Effie, you're a twig. I feel like I might break you if I hug you too tight." Effie looked grim at her friend's comments towards her but she thinly smiled. "Yes, I have not been treating my body kindly, Katniss. I've been too busy attempting to heal my mind that I've paid absolutely no attention to my body's well-being. But, I hope that a change in scenery will help me there. Not to mention, your hunting skills paired with my cooking skills. They've quite improved. I cook and bake a lot for my assistant and Plutarch when he visits with me. I just can't bring myself to eat much of it. Plutarch and Javier, my assistant, don't have the guts to force me, but I know I can count on you dear." She gave a real smile at this. "Now, how have you been dealing with Peeta needing to leave for District 13? It must be killing you inside." Katniss sighed, "Well, I would be right by his side if I was allowed, but you know the whole 'psycho assassinator' thing is stopping that." They had a good laugh and got a ride from Thom in his small truck back to the Victors Village.

Back at Katniss's house, Effie got settled into the spare bedroom that Katniss had set up for her. "So, do you ever see **him** around?" Katniss thought it would take longer for Effie to bring up Haymitch, but she was wrong. "He stays to himself most of the time. I didn't see him for a few months. He would just keep himself locked up in his house. He only really started coming back around after Peeta came back. I always knew he liked him more than me anyway. Peeta actually told him what you said to me about him." Effie shot a look of contempt at Katniss and she wished she could take back what she just said. "You told Peeta what I said in confidence to you, Katniss! I cannot believe you." "I'm sorry, Effie, but I didn't know it was some deep dark secret that you were pissed off at Haymitch Abernathy." "It's not that. Just, I mean, you didn't tell him that I was, well, you know." Katniss knew what she feared. She thought she'd told him about Effie being raped by the Capital guards. "Oh, God! No, oh, Effie!" Katniss pulled her friend into a tight hug and whispered into her hair, "I would never betray that confidence, Effie. That is your story to tell." She could feel Effie let out a breath as if she was holding it in for a while. "Thank you. I want him to know how hurt I was, but I think if he knew I was tainted like that," Katniss cut her off. "Effie, you are not tainted. Please don't say that. They did that to you, but please don't call yourself tainted." "But I am! I feel so dirty! I clean and clean and clean myself but it doesn't go away. I still see their faces when I close my eyes. What if I can never be intimate with another man because of this? What if I can never be with him? Oh, please forget that I just said that!" Effie turned red as a beet at the confession she unwittingly just let spill out. Katniss's smug smile didn't help matters a bit. "Oh, Katniss, stop smiling like that, ugh!"

Gonna end the chapter here, just to mess with people. Ain't I a stinker?! LOL! Please review! I have another chapter to write for another fanfic….

~Swizzle


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome HaleyH5157 and cutlass86girl to the story! I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic as much as I am enjoying writing it. I read a lot of Hayffie fanfic so I had to add that element into this fanfic. I hope it doesn't annoy too many of you. We'll have Peeta and Katniss time in this chapter as well. Enjoy my peoples!

Chapter 6- Heart It Races

The next morning, Katniss woke to the sounds of Effie singing loudly (and badly) in the kitchen. "What's got you in such a good mood, Effie? And please stop singing. It's pretty bad." Effie turned around, "Well, I never! That was rude of you, missy. I happen to like the way I sing." Katniss raised an eyebrow, "Well, as long as YOU like it!" And she began to laugh at her friend. "Oh, pooh, you're no fun. Would you like any of the crepes I made?" Katniss and Effie sat at the table and began to eat breakfast. "Oh my goodness, these are so good. You really do know how to cook, huh?" Effie smiled across from Katniss. The phone rang and Katniss jumped up to grab it. "Hello?" "Hey, you miss me yet?" Katniss felt her heart begin to race. "Peeta! Of course, I miss you like crazy! How are you feeling?" She wanted to tell him she loved him, but that was being saved for when he came home and she could tell him to his face. "I'm feeling good. I don't understand why Dr. Aurellius felt that I should come here for so long. I feel fine, but oh god, I miss you so badly, Katniss. I've been thinking about you since I stepped my first foot on the train." Katniss blushed thinking of him "thinking" about her. "I've been thinking of you, too. Effie's here to keep me from going insane without you though." "Oh, wow! Tell her I say hello." Katniss moved the phone away from her ear, "Effie, Peeta says hello!" Effie smiled with a twinkle in her eye. And told her she says the same. "So, do you know how long you'll be in Thirteen?" Peeta sighed into the phone, "Well, he said he'd want me for a couple of weeks but when I met with him yesterday afternoon, he said I may only be here a few days, which is great news. We still don't know what set me off, so he wants to do some tests." Katniss felt such relief coming over her. "Thank God. I really need you here. I had such horrible nightmares last night without you here." "Me too, I just gave up trying to sleep after a while. Oh, shit. I've got to get to my appointment. I did not miss these stupid schedules in Thirteen, that's for damn sure! I love you, Katniss. I'll call you later. Bye." "Peeta, I, bye." Katniss hung up the phone and the tears she was holding back finally spilled over. Effie rushed to her side and held her close. "There, there, dear one. He'll be back before you know it." Katniss looked up at her, "I just want to tell him that I…I…I love him!" She ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed and cried until she fell back to sleep.

With Katniss shut in her room, Effie had nothing to do, so she cleared the table and straightened up. The sun was streaming through the windows. It was a beautiful day, so Effie went to her room and grabbed one of her floppy sun hats and sat outside in Katniss's rocking chair. They did wonders with District Twelve since the end of the war. It was more cheerful. Effie really enjoyed the beautiful Evening Primroses in the front of the house. "What in the world?" She heard loud squawking coming from her left and then a gaggle of geese came running past the house. "Get back here, you bastard birds!" 'Oh no, not him,' she thought to herself. Haymitch was chasing his geese that had broken out of their pen. She didn't think he'd seen her and felt such relief. "That was a close call." She closed her eyes and began to rock lightly in the chair as the cool wind breezed past her. "Efs?" her heart leapt out of her chest as she jumped at his words. "What do you want, Haymitch?" she asked as she closed her eyes again and continued rocking. "Nothing, I just saw you as I was coming back, and thought I'd say hello." He seemed cautious, as he should be. "Really? Hello? That's all you thought you had to say to me!" If looks could kill, Haymitch would have died at that moment. "Look, I know you're pissed, sweetheart, but just calm down." Effie got up from the chair and got in his face. "Y-y-you left me there. I was all alone when they took me. Put a black hood over my face and dragged me to prison. You have NO idea what they did to me!" "I know alright! I know I left you but I thought you'd be safe. You're a Capital citizen so I thought you'd be okay. If I had known, I would have made sure you were safe. If anything, you must know that I would have done anything to keep you safe had I known. Effie, please." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to cover his heart. "Haymitch, they hurt me. They beat me and tortured me and they, they, oh god!" she threw her arms around his neck, "They raped me!" Haymitch thought he was going to be sick. "They did what! Oh, Efs! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Effie. I didn't know. I, I thought you'd be safe there." He held her close as she sobbed into his shirt. They stayed like that for a while and then Haymitch felt her pull away. She looked into his seam grey eyes as he got lost in her deep blue ones. "Effie, you really are beautiful." "Yeah, right. I must look a fright with my red puffy eyes and my," He cut off her words by pulling her back into their embrace and speaking into her hair, "No, you are beautiful. You are strong. And if I have anything to say about it, you're never going back to that place as long as I live." "But it's my home, Haymitch. Where else will I go?" He hugged her tight. "You'll stay here where I can keep you safe." And he gave her the best Abernathy smile ever.

Katniss woke up screaming out for Peeta, but he wasn't there. Peeta was in District Thirteen because "Evil Peeta" reared his ugly head. She got up and showered then headed downstairs to check on her guest. She could hear talking and then she heard Haymitch laugh and she smiled to herself. "Well, I guess you guys kissed and made up, huh?" They both jumped, "Kiss? No, no, dear. Just had a real good talk is all." Katniss shook her head, "It's just an expression, Effie. I didn't mean that you were actually kissing. Although," Haymitch got up, "Don't….finish that sentence, sweetheart. Have you heard from the boy?" Katniss proceeded to tell Haymitch of the earlier call. He laughed when he heard her stomach growl loudly. "Effie, did we have any of those crepes left? I am kind of hungry." "You cooked, Katniss? And it's edible?" Katniss narrowed her eyes at him, "No, I didn't cook you ass; Effie did." "Hmm, same question then." Effie smacked his arm, "Haymitch, really, must you always act like such a shit." Haymitch and Katniss began to laugh. "Such colorful language, honey! Who'd have known you had such a dirty mouth on ya!" Effie turned red and stalked into the kitchen to heat up the few crepes she'd saved for Katniss. Haymitch looked at Katniss with a look that said, "I think she's pissed!"

Later that night, Haymitch joined them for dinner and was praising everything that Effie had made. She was enjoying every minute of it. He knew he'd messed up and he wanted to do nothing but show Effie that he was truly sorry for everything that had happened, even his criticism of her cooking ability. The phone rang just then, "Peeta?" "No, Katniss. It's Dr. Aurellius. Peeta wanted me to call you to discuss the procedure we are going to do tomorrow morning." Katniss seemed annoyed and Effie could tell she needed someone so she sat next to her and held her hand. "What procedure are you doing? Is it safe?" "Well, you see, it's an exploratory surgery. We are concerned that the trackerjacker venom is possibly in his brain fluid. It's the only this we can think of as to why he still randomly has these attacks as it were." Effie felt Katniss squeeze onto her hand. "So, you are going to cut open Peeta's head to peek at his brain? That doesn't seem safe in the slightest! Are you fucking crazy?" "Calm down, Miss Everdeen. It's perfectly safe. We have all of the best doctors working on this case. Your mother is one of them." Katniss felt a pang in her heart with the thought of her mother. She hadn't spoken to her since Prim died and now there she is helping cut open her Peeta head. "Oh, has he seen her? My mother, I mean, has Peeta seen her?" "Not yet, we are introducing him to all of the doctors in the morning. Did you want me to transfer you to her room number?" "No, not at all, Dr. Aurellius, but can you patch me through to Peeta?" Dr. Aurellius said goodbye and transferred the phone.

"Peeta Mellark's room, Peeta speaking." Katniss relaxed Effie's hand and smiled. "You sound happy." "Katniss! Oh, your voice sounds like Heaven right now. I guess you spoke with the good old doc." "Yes, are you scared?" Peeta laughed heartily into the phone. "Nah, I'm feeling really positive about it. If they get in there and can extract the venom from my brain fluid, I could have fewer attacks, maybe none. I won't ever need to leave you. I hope you're okay with that." "I'm more than okay with that. Peeta, hold on a second." Katniss turned to Effie, "Could you maybe take Haymitch with you out on the front porch. I wanted to speak with Peeta privately." Effie got up and pulled Haymitch out of the house. "I'm back. Sorry, I wanted to talk without an audience." "Did I hear you right? Haymitch was there?" Katniss relayed what had happened between Effie and Haymitch (since she forced it out of her earlier). "That's great news! I'm proud of them for finally putting everything aside. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Well, I wanted to tell you something that I wanted to say the morning of your attack. Then, I was going to wait until you got back, but now they're going to cut open your brain and I," Peeta cut her off, "I'm going to be fine, Katniss. You can tell me when I get back if you want." "No! I have to tell you now. Peeta, I, I, I love you!" she basically scream it at him. "Say it again, but this time, don't yell at me." Peeta laughed out. "I love you, Peeta. I love you and I wish I could have said that to your face."

***Well, Katniss finally said it. Peeta is getting surgery. Haymitch wants Effie to stay. Mrs. Everdeen is in Thirteen with Peeta. What will happen next? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to pookieortega and partymouse for leaving reviews. Welcome to my fanfic and thanks for favoriting/following speedy964, partymouse, imbobtoo, fadumamiad, and Softballer87! Here we go!

Chapter 7- Better Together

"I feel like I'm dreaming, Katniss. I could die tomorrow and I'd die happy because you've finally said it. I can't wait to see you now." Katniss smiled and felt a tear rolling down her cheek and she quickly swiped it away. "Me neither, Peeta. I want to feel your arms around me." 'Among other things' she thought to herself. "Well, I guess I should get some sleep before the procedure tomorrow. I wish you could be here with me. I just don't feel like I work right without you, you know." Katniss knew exactly what he was talking about and told him just that. "I know just how you feel, Peeta. We just work better together." Peeta laughed into the phone, 'such a great laugh' she thought. "You said it perfectly, Katniss. I'll have Dr. Aurellius call you as soon as my procedure is finished so stay close to the phone. I love you." "I love you, too, Peeta."

The following day was spent lying next to the phone. Effie tried to get her to go outside for a little while to no avail. "I'm not leaving this spot until I hear from that damn doctor, Effie! Now leave me alone about it already, dammit!" Effie knew that she was not going to win this battle so she left Katniss to her sulking. It was way too beautiful outside today. Effie walked around the Victor's Village. She didn't dare venture outside of the gates for fear she would get lost in the district. She heard a wolf whistle and looked around to see where it had come from. "Of course, Haymitch. And how are you this fine day? Done playing with those birds?" "Come here, sweetheart. I want to talk to you." Effie sauntered over to Haymitch's front porch. "Well…come up here, Efs." Effie climbed the steps and could feel her heart begin to race and her face become flushed. "You okay, Efs; you look a bit peaked. Take a seat will ya." Effie sat in the chair he had on the porch. It wasn't a nice rocking chair like Katniss had, but it was a seat none the less. "I think I've forgotten to eat today." Haymitch snorted, "Hmpf, looks like you forget to eat a lot of days, Effie. Are you ill, sweetheart?" He was actually concerned for her which surprised her somewhat. "Why do you care, Haymitch? I could die tomorrow and you wouldn't shed one tear." That hurt him and she knew it. "Come on, Efs. I'd shed at least one." He smiled half a smile. "You can't actually believe that right. I really hope you know how I feel about you." He stopped short and squeezed his eyes shut as if cursing himself for what he'd just said. "No, actually, I do not know how you feel about me, dear Haymitch. Please enlighten me." She knew what she was doing and gave him a sly smile. "You're killing me, you know that right." Effie suddenly felt very brave. She stood up, walked over to Haymitch, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her; stopping just short of kissing his lips and spoke, "Yes, am I succeeding?" Haymitch wanted to pull away so he didn't do anything stupid, but she was just too damned tempting so he closed the gap between them and pulled her into him for a kiss.

Katniss had fallen asleep. She jumped up out of her sleep by the ring of her phone. "Hello? Dr. Aurellius is that you?" "Katniss." Katniss felt her heart fall into her stomach. "Mom? Why are you calling? Where's Dr. Aurellius? How is Peeta?" She had so many more questions for her absent mother but those would have to wait for another day. She needed to find out how Peeta was now. "I asked the doctor if I could give you the news about Peeta. I missed your voice, Katniss." Katniss felt very annoyed. "Just tell me how he is! I have been waiting impatiently all day, dammit!" She couldn't help but raise her voice. "Okay, I'm sorry sweetie. Peeta's procedure proved to be very difficult and it was a long process. We found a lot of venom in the brain fluid and we were able to extract most of it. They are going to wait 24 hours until they wake him." Katniss became startled at this, "What do you mean you'll 'wake him up' in 24 hours!" "Katniss, calm down please. I only mean they have sedated him while he recovers and whatever leftover venom gets cycled out of him. We believe he will be 90-95% free of any venom. His chances of having another attack are very slim, but the chance is still there." Katniss took in the information and tried to even out her voice. "So if there is still a chance, do you think he will want to come home to me?" Katniss knew Peeta wanted her safe, but if he was the one putting her in danger, would he want to still be with her? "Katniss, my daughter, you are the great love of his life. You need not worry about any of that. He could very well never have another attack or maybe the attacks will be able to be controlled. He will never leave you willingly, Katniss. You must know that. Do you love him?" Katniss felt her face getting hot, but answered her mother anyway. "Yes, yes I love him very much. I want to be with him always and this distance right now is killing me." "Finally!" her mother began to laugh heartily, "It's about damn time you realized it!" Katniss sat astonished at the way her mother was acting. It made her forget the anger she felt towards her and soon she began to laugh as well, "I know! I know! Oh, stop laughing at me. Did you just snort?" Soon they ended their call with an agreement that her mother would accompany Peeta home to Twelve for a visit with them.

Effie came in while Katniss was prepping vegetables for the soup she was making for dinner looking a bit disheveled. "What the Hell happened to you, Effie?" Effie looked affronted, "What do you mean? What's wrong with me?" "Um, well first of all, your hair looks like you were in a wind storm and you lipsticks all smeared….ohhhhh! You've been making out with someone!" Effie gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "HAYMITCH!? Way to go, Effie Trinket!" Effie turned beet red much to Katniss's enjoyment. "Well, will your friend be joining us for dinner? It was Haymitch, wasn't it?" Effie's smile answered her question, "Yes, he will be over for dinner. I am going to bake a blackberry pie. I picked them yesterday morning. I would really appreciate if you did not question him about what happened in front of me. It will make me very uncomfortable. Please, Katniss, I beg of you!" "Okay, not in front of you but I intend to get the details from you if he doesn't supply them. "Katniss, do you think he kissed me because he pitied me?" Katniss frowned at her friend, "No, Effie. You didn't see him in Thirteen. He was worried about you and when they came back from rescuing Peeta, Annie, and Johanna and you were not there he'd shut himself in his room for days. He thought we'd lost you; he thought he'd lost you." Effie smiled with tears in her eyes. That is just beautiful, Katniss. You know I never had children of my own so my tributes were all I had until my Victors came around. I love you and Peeta very much, Katniss. I hope you know that."

Dinner was just about finished when Haymitch arrived. He'd been drinking but he was not drunk for once. Katniss wondered if Effie had anything to do with that. She watched them closely. They would be eating and Katniss would see Effie look across the table at Haymitch and once he met her eyes, she'd blush and he'd smile with kind eyes at her. It was very surreal to her watching two people that always seemed to loathe each other now smiling and laughing together. "So, Haymitch, you do anything special today?" Katniss whispered to him once they relocated into the living room while Effie served the pie she had baked for dessert. "Why, sweetheart, whatever do you mean?" Haymitch gave her a mischievous smile. "You made out with Effie. Do not mess with her heart, Haymitch or I will kill you. You've seen what I can do to a mahogany table. Imagine that is your penis. I'm a good shot." Haymitch rolled his eyes at her. "I know what I'm doing, sweetheart, so stay away from my dick." Effie came over with the pie so Katniss did not get the chance to finish messing with him. "There's always tomorrow."

Gonna end the chapter here, but I will be writing the next one in a couple days. Don't think anyone has caught on to the fact that the titles of each chapter of this fanfic is a song title. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Don't worry! Peeta will be back next chapter and it's going to be very "M" rated! As always, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome new followers Odie12, Yours Truly JA, and miyageorge026! I hope everyone is enjoying my fanfic so far! Peeta is coming home and Katniss's mother is tagging along…will this put a damper on their reunion? We'll see!

Chapter 8-There For You

Katniss woke up early and set out for the woods. She left a note for Effie so that she didn't worry when she was not there when she woke up. The air was cool. She needed to get away. It had been three days since she spoke to her mother on the phone and there was still no word on when Peeta would be coming home. She wanted to call again, but the doctor had told her that he would call when there was any news. Peeta was awake and responding well, but he was so tired from the medication they were giving him that she hadn't been able to speak to him. It was killing her not to hear his voice. She didn't want to be without him ever again. And that was making her think of doing something she didn't think she would ever do.

Effie woke up and took her shower. She stepped out and got ready for her day to begin. "Katniss, are you awake?" She knocked on Katniss's bedroom door, but there was no answer. She headed down to the kitchen and noticed a note on the table:

_Hey, Effie! Went to woods. Be back later._

_Love,_

_Katniss_

"Alone," Effie thought to herself," I cannot be alone; not again!" Effie went outside and ran over to Haymitch's house. She started banging on the door, but he didn't answer. She could feel her heart start pounding hard and her breathing became labored. "Not now! Please not another panic attack!" She started to bang again, but the attack caused her to faint. "What the fuck?" Haymitch had finally made it to the door and found Effie collapsed on his porch. He knelt down next to her and put her head in his lap. He checked her pulse and found it racing. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house. Looking around for a place to put her proved a daunting task. It was a pigsty and so he had only one other option; upstairs to his bedroom.

Back in the woods, Katniss had just shot a turkey. She cleaned it and bagged it up then headed back to her house. She heard the afternoon train leaving the station. As she walked through town, she started noticing that there were a lot of new people and buildings going up. Peeta's family's bakery was being cleared. She wondered what would be built in its place. "Hey, girl, come over here and say hi to me and Rachel!" Greasy Sae and her granddaughter were walking towards Katniss. "Hey, Sae, how are you two doing?" Greasy Sae told her of the new café she was getting ready to open. "No more stray dog meat either; real, fresh ingredients, girl. We are very excited about, aren't we Rachel?" Her granddaughter hid behind her grandmother. She was always shy and quiet except for when Peeta was around. She always lit up when she saw him. Katniss congratulated her on her new venture and started walking back to her house. Sae turned to her granddaughter, "Do you think we bought them enough time?"

Haymitch sat on the bed and raked his fingers through Effie's honey blonde locks. "You scared the Hell out of me just now, Efs." He watched her as she began to awaken. "Mmmm, what happened?" she was groggy but talking. "You tell me, sweetheart. One minute you were banging on my door then the next you had passed out on my front porch." Effie explained to Haymitch about her panic attacks. "Whenever I am alone for long amounts of time, it happens. I begin to think about what they did to me and it's like I forget how to function. That's why I keep an assistant living with me at all times. I woke up this morning and Katniss wasn't home. She left me a note that she'd be back later and since she was going into the woods, I knew I'd be alone for a while. I could feel myself getting overwhelmed so I raced over here but you didn't answer the door in time and I panicked and fainted. Wait…" She had just realized that she was in a bed in a room she had never been in. "Where are we?" Haymitch smiled, "You're in my bed." Effie blushed crimson. "Don't worry, Efs. You're still fully clothed. I didn't even sneak a peek." "Oh, you!" Effie swatted at Haymitch. "You are incorrigible, Haymitch Abernathy!" Haymitch grabbed ahold of Effie's hands and brought them up to his mouth and gave them a kiss. "I only tease you because I love to watch you squirm, my dear."

Katniss finally made it back to her house. She was so tired from the long walk and lugging the turkey back with her. She walked around the back of the house and began to rinse out the turkey. Afterwards, she kicked off her muddy boots and rinsed them down as well. She left the turkey outside to drain and walked back around to the front of the house. She thought she heard voices, "Oh, God I really hope Effie and Haymitch aren't doing anything in there." She opened the door and screamed, "Peeta!" She ran into his arms and they collapsed into a heap onto the floor. "Whoa, I missed you too! But I kind of had my head cut open recently, so keep the concussions to a minimum." He said with a smile. Katniss gave him a deep, long, overdue kiss then heard somebody clear their throat. "Hello, Katniss." Her mother said meekly, not knowing the reception her daughter was going to give. Katniss met her mother's shining eyes. When she looked into her eyes, all she could see was her sister's eyes looking back at her. Katniss stood up and walk over to her mother, "Mom, I, I've missed you." Then she pulled her into a hug and they cried for their mutual loss of Prim. They hadn't been able to grieve together since her mother had left for her new district while Katniss waited for her trial to end. Peeta watched them as the broke apart and Mrs. Everdeen took a proper look at the woman her daughter had become. "You look well, sweetie, but have you been sleeping at all. Look at your eyes, Katniss." She hadn't been sleeping. Not really anyway. A few naps here and there, but every time she began to fall asleep, the night terrors woke her after a few minutes. "How could I sleep when nobody gave me a call in three damn days? I was so worried that all the worst case scenarios were running through my head and the damn night terrors didn't help matters." Peeta walked over and put his arms around her for comfort which made her instantly forget why she was becoming so defensive. "It's my fault, you know." Peeta began, "I'm the one that told them not to call. I wanted to surprise you by coming home early. By the way, we have great news!" Peeta looked to Katniss's mother then, "Peeta's blood tests came back yesterday morning. There are only trace amounts of venom left." Katniss raised her eyebrows, "So, what does that mean?" Peeta hugged her tighter, "That means, Katniss, that I am back and I am never leaving you again."

"You like to watch me squirm, huh? I'd like to see you try." Haymitch trailed his hand down her face, and then he leaned in; his face just above hers and stopped to gaze deep into her eyes. Effie arched her back, "See, you're squirming." Within seconds Effie had crushed her lips into his. He wrapped arms around her and she rolled him onto his back; straddling Haymitch. "Wait, Efs, I don't want you to rush anything." Effie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You don't want me because of what they did to me." "No, no, I want you! Trust me, I do, but I just didn't know if you were ready for this." Effie smiled at him, "Oh, I'm ready. I've been ready for years, Haymitch!" She began tearing at the buttons on his shirt until she finally got it off of him. She couldn't believe how fit he was. She caressed his chest and began kissing him as her worked on her sundress. He massaged her breasts through her bra, "Oh Haymitch we're not teenagers! Just rip it off and take me." He was surprised by how aggressive she was. He rolled her onto her back and he took off his pants and boxers exposing his huge member to her for the first time. He laughed at the wide eyed reaction she gave him. "Well, that's a surprise. Who'd have thought that all your talk wasn't just that." She said with a wide grin. He pulled her panties slowly off, kissing her in a tender sensual way on every inch of skin as he did it. He watched her silently as he crawled back on top of her. "Haymitch, please." That's all it took. They became a tangled web of limbs as they moaned each other's names in turn. Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy together at last. Haymitch never thought he wanted this until she was taken from him. Now he just wanted to protect her for the rest of his life, however short that time may be.

Mrs. Everdeen began cooking the turkey for dinner as Katniss and Peeta went back to Peeta's house to get settled back in. Katniss hadn't been back since he left for Thirteen. "Now I'm home. Was there something you wanted me to bake special for tonight?" One look from her gave Peeta his answer, "What was I thinking? Cheese bread?" they laughed together and Katniss gave him a tight hug. "Hey. I love you." Peeta smiled and gave her a sweet kiss, "I love you, too. I don't think I will ever get sick of hearing those words coming from your mouth." Peeta baked up the cheese bread as Katniss stuck bites of the finished products. "Mmmm, I missed these…" Peeta looked over at her, "Oh, and I missed you too!" Katniss giggled sweetly at her Boy with the Bread. Just then she remembered the thought she'd had earlier in the day as she walked in the woods. "Peeta, I was thinking earlier about the future; our future." Peeta walked over to where Katniss was and sat down next to her. "Oh, yeah? What about it?" Katniss felt her stomach twisting; she was so nervous. This was normally the man's job, but seldom did she follows the rules of the world so, "Peeta, I want you to marry me." Katniss looked up after she spit out her confession. His eyes were wide, "I want to marry you, too. I was actually gonna…Hold on a minute." Peeta got up and went up to their bedroom. He came down minutes later with a small black box. "I bought this a long time ago in the hopes that one day, I would be able to win you over. I put it in my drawer after we won our games. From time to time, I'd pull it out to look at it and imagine what I'd say to you before I proposed marriage to you. You beat me to it but I would still like to share with you my thoughts." Katniss watched as he knelt on one knee, "Katniss Everdeen, the first time I saw you, we were 5 years old. Your hair was in two braids instead of one and you were holding your fathers hand as your mother carried your baby sister in her arms. Our eyes met and you smiled at me; my heart melted at that moment and you became imbedded in my memory. Then, two years ago, at the reaping your sister's name was called and it felt as if a blade pierced my heart. You volunteered and that blade was twisted into my heart as I watched you climb those damn Justice Building steps. Relief washed over me when my name was called. I knew I would die, but I would have the chance to finally spend time with the girl of my dreams before I did. That night of the interviews, I knew I'd have to finally tell my secret; that I'd been in love with you for so long and I was not going to live long enough to act on my feelings. You know that the kiss you gave me in the cave was my first kiss?" Katniss didn't know that. Peeta always had girls whispering about how cute he was and they'd always be around him in herds. She'd have thought he'd at least dated someone in his 16 years before their games. "I never knew that. You were my first kiss as well." They smiled at each other, "So everything that happened during those games between us was very real to me. I did not want to believe that it wasn't real for you as well. Don't…" Katniss began to cry at his words, "don't cry, Katniss. I know what you did back then was to save us. After the tour, I began to see a change in you though. I don't think even you realized at the time that you were beginning to feel things for me. All those nights on the train, holding you, and reassuring you that I would always be there for you. Then we had that moment on the beach during the Quarter Quell, and I felt as if I could have died. Do you know how hard it was not to take things farther? If it wasn't for the thought of the cameras on us at that very intimate moment, I don't know if I would have stopped." "Me, neither," Katniss added. He continued, "And then The Capital took me and made you a monster in my mind. You must understand this though. They only made you a mutt in my mind, but my heart was unchanged. I think that is what helped me come back to you. My heart is stronger than my mind. And now that I am here with you and I know you are in love with me too, it makes it easier to ask you to marry me. Marry me, Katniss, and be mine forever."

That night, Katniss and Peeta announced their engagement to her mother, Haymitch, and Effie; the three most important people in their lives. Cheers and applause and hugs were given and they all settled down to enjoy dinner. "So, sweetheart, you're the one that proposed first, huh? That was a surprise." "Yes, okay. Just stop picking on me for one night." Haymitch laughed. "Haymitch, do you think you'll ever settle down?" Mrs. Everdeen asked him hoping to make him as uncomfortable as he likes to make her daughter feel. "Hell no, I'm never getting married! You couldn't pay me to ever do that!" Katniss looked to Effie and saw her looking at Haymitch with pain in her eyes. "Excuse me, please." Effie stood up from the table and went outside. Haymitch noticed and after a few minutes, excused himself as well. "Uh oh, did I say something wrong?"

Outside, Haymitch found Effie rocking in her favorite chair on the porch in quiet reflection. "Efs? You, ok?" He was met by silence, so he walked over to the rocking chair and stood in front of her. He could tell even in the twilight that she was crying. She sniffled, "I'm fine; just wanted to be alone for a little while with my thoughts." He sighed, "Okay, I know there is something wrong. It's because of what I said in there, right? Well, I am not going to apologize for not wanting to marry, damn it!" "It's not just that you said that! It's the defiant tone that you used when you said it, like you never really want any happiness in your life. What am I, Haymitch? Am I just somebody that you can screw?!" The vulgar way in which Effie said it made him smile which pissed her off even more. She got up and slapped him right across his face. Haymitch caught her arm as she went to give him a second helping, "Let me go, Haymitch Abernathy, right this instant!" "I'll let you go if you promise not to hit me again." She looked contemplative, "Okay, although it may be hard to keep that promise, I'll try." He let go of her arm, "Listen, hun, I can't give you that kind of life. I'm too fucked up, but you are not just somebody to screw. I really have deep feelings for you, Effie. If it's marriage you are looking for though, I am truly sorry that I cannot give you that kind of life with me. But, I am willing to have you stay here with me, live with me, and share a life with me, if you'll have me."

Katniss and Peeta helped her mom clean up dinner. She agreed that she would stay at Katniss's house while they went across to Peeta's to spend some time alone. They said their goodbyes then headed over to his house. Haymitch and Effie were no longer on the porch and judging by the flickering of the fire in his house, they were over there together. They smiled at each other, "Ooh a fire sounds so nice right now! It's so chilly out tonight; I can just smell Fall in the air." Peeta loved to hear her talk like that. He grabbed ahold of her and spun her around as they neared the house and she giggled. "You know that is one of my favorite sounds; you giggling." "Oh yeah? I know some other noises you like." Katniss said with a coy smiling playing on her lips. Peeta instantly felt aroused. "Let's get inside, shall we?" and he offered her his arm. Inside, Katniss got the quilt off of the rocker and settled on the sofa while Peeta started the fire. "Mmmm, come cuddle with me already, I've missed you." Peeta grinned from ear to ear and climbed under the blankets with Katniss, but as he got closer to "cuddle" he noticed she was not fully clothed. "What are you doing, Miss Everdeen? Are you trying to seduce me?" She smirked and said, "I don't think it would take much to seduce you." He laughed, "True, very true." Katniss crushed her lips to his. "Okay, it's a little warm, do you mind if I take my shirt off," the look she gave him told him "You're kidding, right?" He pulled his sweater off and then his t-shirt so that he was bare chested. She peppered his chest with kisses and made her way back to his waiting lips. She pushed off of him and then brought her leg around to straddle him. She gasped at the erection stabbing through his pants. "Okay, so you're going to want to take those off too, Peeta." Peeta's eye widened. "Are you sure, Katniss? Here? Why don't we go to the bedroom?" "No, I want to be in front of the fire. Humor me?" He smiled knowingly, "Okay, Girl On Fire." She swatted at his arm and got up so that he could undress the rest of the way. She watched him undress with hungry eyes. She no longer wanted to wait to quench the fire that was burning inside of her. He removed his prosthetic and sat on the couch. She resumed her position and they began to grind against each other as they kissed. Peeta's hands roamed to her ass where Peeta grabbed ahold of her and pulled her in closer to him. "Nngh, ahh," she moaned in his ear which only made him harder, "Peeta, now, I need you now," Peeta rolled her panties off and then she unclasped her bra. "I don't know what to do next, Peeta." Peeta knew; he'd had older brothers and would listen to them talk of all of their sexual encounters at the Slag Heap back before his reaping. "I'll do it, Katniss. You're going to slowly ease onto my dick, because it's going to hurt at first." "Will it hurt you as well?" Peeta gave her a chaste kiss. "No, baby, it's not going to hurt me, just go slowly." Katniss did as he said. It felt as if a knife what stabbing her in her vagina and she winced. Once she reached his full hilt, she stopped so that she could adjust to his girth. "You alright, Katniss?" "Yea, I just need a minute." Peeta gave her a kiss which she deepened. The heat returned and she began to move up and down as he moaned in her hair and helped guide her. After a while the pain went away and it started to feel real good. She began to moan and call out his name which just brought him closer. He moved her onto her back so that he could have more control over the movements. She liked the feeling of the position because he was able to go deeper. "Oh. My. God. Peeta, don't stop! Yessssss!" Katniss was feeling things she'd never felt before. As he grabbed her around her waist and brought her hips up to meet his, Katniss could feel her toes curl and dig into the sofa. The rhythm of their movements had them each screaming out the others name with such desire that the house could have blown up and they would not have noticed. "I'm gonna go, Katniss!" Peeta had reached his limit and he couldn't control his orgasm any longer as he came he pulled out and shot his load on Katniss. She was intrigued and watched it pool on his stomach, "I'm sorry, Katniss." "What are you sorry about? You'd have been more sorry if you didn't pull out, mister!" She laughed. Peeta got up and grabbed a tea towel from the kitchen to clean her up. "I think we need a shower. Let me get my leg back on and we can head upstairs." Katniss collected their clothes as Peeta reattached his leg. "I can't stop smiling." Katniss said as she headed up the steps to their room, "So, don't ever stop."

Whoa, that was my longest chapter ever, I think! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review so I know how you like it! Thank you for your continued support! Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

Yikes! I've been slacking! Let me try and make it up to you guys…

Chapter 9

Mrs. Everdeen had been staying at Katniss's house for just 6 weeks so that she could visit with Katniss and monitor Peeta's progress. Tomorrow morning, her train back to District 4 would be departing. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave, Mom." Her mother looked at her daughter, "You sound surprised by that, Katniss. It really warms my heart." Katniss laughed, "Okay, yeah, that did sound pretty bad, huh!" They were hugging as Peeta walked in. He couldn't help the smile that became plastered onto his face. Moments of pure happiness for his fiancé were few and far between over the past 8 years or so since her father died.

"We really need to purchase a camera for moments like these." He said as he broke the moment between them. Katniss smiled over at him. "I don't like cameras, Peeta. I think I've had enough of that to last a lifetime." Peeta agreed with her, but still wanted to capture the moment and moments like these in the future. "But still, for our own use, I'm still going to get one the next chance I get. It's not a video camera, Katniss. Please don't look at me like that." Katniss had made one of her faces that Peeta and Haymitch had lovingly coined as her "stink faces."

Haymitch and Effie were out on the front porch. When the train came tomorrow, Effie's assistant was arriving with her belongings. Haymitch had offered his spare rooms to her, which was just his way of telling her that he wanted to take care of her so she'd never be alone. When Effie had shared the news with Katniss, she was stunned. "Really? Haymitch? Haymitch Abernathy? And he wasn't drunk?" Effie knew she was kidding, "Yes ma'am and no he actually wasn't drinking at the time." Now that Katniss thought about it, she hadn't seen Haymitch The Drunkard around since Effie forgave him. "This is going to be really good for you both, Effie. Haymitch has actually been somewhat tolerable since you've been here. I don't want to strangle him EVERYTIME I see him!" Katniss and Effie laughed together. It was nice having a friend.

The next morning, Peeta had an errand to run in town so he walked Katniss and her mom to the train station with Haymitch and Effie in tow then left them on their own. Katniss had asked him what he was up to but he said he was just checking on some things and would talk to her later. The train pulled into the station and Katniss gave her mother a tight hug, "I love you, mom. I'll try to call at least once a week. You'll be back for our wedding?" "Of course, I will! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just tell me when and I'll be here right by your side." Mrs. Everdeen kissed her daughters cheek and stepped onto the train. With one last wave, she disappeared into her compartment.

"Miss Trinket!" Effie heard her assistant yell out from the train platform. "Ah, hello, hello! How are you, my love?" Haymitch hitched up his eyebrow at the term of endearment. "Javier, this is Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch, this is my assistant, Javier." The men shook hands.

Haymitch looked him over. Javier was young, maybe early to mid-20's and very tanned skin and dark short hair. He didn't look like he was Capitol raised. "Mr. Abernathy, I am so pleased to meet you. Effie spoke of you often. I wish I could say it was all good things, but you know how it is." He didn't sound like a Capitol brat either, Haymitch thought to himself as he studied him carefully. "Where are you from, kid?" Javier smiled brightly, "I was born and raised in District 7 actually. The good old textiles district. I always had a penchant for fashion myself which drew me to the Capitol after the rebellion. When I saw an ad that Effie Trinket was looking for an assistant, I jumped at the chance. She was always so fashionable and beautiful…still is." He winked at her and she blushed. Effie excused herself and went to check on her luggage. As much as he tried Haymitch couldn't hold his tongue, "Are you hitting on my girl in front of me, kid? You've got some balls, eh?" Javier started and then said, "I am so sorry, sir. I didn't mean anything by it. You have nothing to worry about. I'm gay." Haymitch felt relieved. Not that he thought this kid would be any type of competition for Effie's affections, but he was younger and not ruined like Haymitch was.

"Well, my things are being loaded into Thom's truck. What a sweet guy! Haymitch, be sure to pay him for his troubles." Effie said as she sashayed over to Thom. "Pfft, why am I the one paying him? It's not my shit. Women!" Javier chuckled at Haymitch. "For such a tough guy, you sure melt when it comes to our girl, Effie." Haymitch looked annoyed at Javier and he took the hint, "Sorry I have a habit of saying things as soon as it comes into my head. My mom always told me that I just had no filter." Effie called them over to her and Thom. "Haymitch, sweetie, Thom's going to give me ride in the truck; I'm very tired from our walk. Do you mind terribly?" Haymitch didn't mind at all, but he made sure to give Effie a long, hard kiss before she left. "Just a little something to remind you why you are staying here." Effie could tell what he was doing and she liked it. He was jealous and protective and it made her feel wanted and safe.

Katniss told Haymitch and Javier to go ahead and head back to the Victor's Village. She wanted to go to town and look for Peeta. She wondered where he had gone off to. He had been doing this a lot ever since he got back. He said it was to give Katniss and her mom time alone to get reacquainted. She wandered aimlessly through the square. There was a new building going up where the Mellark Bakery used to be. She wondered what was being built. That's when she saw him. He had a construction helmet on but there was no denying it was Peeta. She strolled over to him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Peeta spun around to meet her eyes, "Uh, hi babe. I was just, uh, checking things out over here." Katniss didn't buy it, "Peeta, you are the world's worst liar. You know that, right?" Peeta brought his hand up and rubbed his neck. "Okay, well, I was going to talk to you about this when it was closer to being completed but I am rebuilding the bakery. It's the last part of my family that I have left. I hope you're not angry." Katniss shook her head at Peeta, "How could I be angry? If this is what you want to do, then I will support you every step of the way." She gave him a reassuring hug and she felt his body relax.

"While we are in town, did you want to head over to the Justice Building and get our marriage paper work filled out?" Peeta was shocked to hear the words come from Katniss and not him first. "Don't look so astonished, Peeta. I did say I wanted to marry you, didn't I?" "I just always thought I would have been the one to speed up the process. I'm sorry. We can definitely go there. Just give me a minute, okay?" Peeta walked over to a man and spoke with him briefly. He pointed towards Katniss and the man waved her over to them. "Katniss, this is Garrett. He's the foreman for the bakery construction. Garrett, this is Katniss Everdeen, my fiancé." Garrett put his hand out to Katniss and she extended hers out to shake his in return. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Miss Everdeen. Peeta never shuts up about you. You're even more beautiful in person." He said with a wink which made Katniss uneasy. "Um, thank you, Garrett. Uh, Peeta, can we go now?" Peeta said goodbye to Garrett and grabbed ahold of Katniss's hand as they walked towards the Justice Building.

"He was, um, nice, but he made me uncomfortable. Did you see him wink at me?" Katniss said to Peeta as they walked away. "He's a little obsessed with the whole Mockingjay image of you. It's a bit annoying actually. I talk about you because I try to change his image of you. I tell him all of the time to not call you the Mockingjay. I actually told him if I heard him use that term one more time, he'd be fired so fast his head would spin. I guess he didn't think quiet, happy-go-lucky, Peeta would be like that. I do get a little protective of you though. Imagine when we have kids." Katniss stopped in her tracks. "Peeta," she began. "Katniss, hear me out please. I know you always said you never want children, but the games are over. You should know that I always wanted children so I could give them the love I missed out on as a child. And I'm not saying that we need them right this minute, but I won't stop hoping that, one day, you will be ready." Katniss could feel her heart begin to race, her face got flushed, and then the look of hope in Peeta's eyes pushed her over the edge and she began to cry. He pulled her into a tight hug, and he held onto her and spoke softly until she calmed down. "I'm sorry, Katniss, but I just need you to know this before we get married. Please calm down and stop crying for me. I love you. You're all I need right now." "But not forever, right? I'm sorry too, Peeta. I don't know if I will ever be ready to start a family with you. If you don't want to marry me, I'll understand." Peeta pulled her away from him so that he could see her face, "Are you insane? Of course I still want to marry you, Katniss! You're the girl of my dreams. Just because you have some fears doesn't make me love you any less. I would hope if it was the other way around, you'd still want to marry me." Katniss couldn't believe how good she had it with Peeta. He was so understanding and patient. She wiped the tears from her face and gave him a sweet kiss. Peeta put his arm around her waist and they made their way up the Justice Building steps. "You ready?" he said to his bride-to-be. "Ready as I'll ever be."

****I am going to end this chapter here. The next chapter I am going to skip a few months ahead to the wedding….


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! The day before and day of the wedding…I hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter 10-Bliss

"Hey, Brainless!" Katniss heard her favorite pessimist cry out her pet name. She smiled as she ran over to meet her at the platform, "Johanna Mason, you actually showed!" "Wouldn't have missed this for all the axes in District Four, Brainless. Guess I really should start calling you by your given name since it seems that you finally found the brains you were missing for too long!" Johanna said as she cackled at her own wit. "Annie and little man were right behind me. Let me make sure she's okay." Johanna turned and headed back on the train. Katniss walked slowly towards the open train door and then she saw Annie peak her head out slowly. When she met Katniss's eyes, she grinned widely at her friend. "Annie, how are you?" Katniss said as she hugged Annie. "I'm okay; tired. The baby keeps me very busy. Sorry, I took so long to come out. Little Finnick became fussy as I was carrying him out so I had to step aside and open his stroller up. Johanna is struggling with it now. She's an angel." Katniss snickered because just as Annie called Johanna an angel, the "angel" came out of the train cussing, "This fucking stroller is pissing me the fuck off!" Annie looked aghast. "Well, here's the angel now!" Annie giggled and Johanna looked annoyed. "Telling people I'm an angel again, Mrs. Odair? Far from it but I do have my moments."

They arrived at Katniss's house which had become a spot for family and friends to stay when they came to visit. It was working out perfectly for the wedding. Even though the wedding was going to be small, they still had a few people staying there for it. Annie, Little Finnick, and Johanna had just arrived and were getting settled in as Katniss made them sandwiches. Mrs. Everdeen had arrived a week prior to help with preparations. Haymitch and Effie were at their house and Delly would be coming over soon to stay the night with the girls as well. Delly was the only friend that Peeta still had from his childhood. Everyone else had either died in the firebombing after the Quarter Quell or moved out of the district after the war. Delly had recently moved back and was going to be working at the bakery once it had its Grand Opening next week. Katniss had become a bit jealous of all the time he'd been spending with Delly. Peeta thought it made her even more endearing. Katniss could hear Finnick getting loud in the bedroom. "Well, then he's probably hungry." Johanna was saying as she came down the stairs, "Little man's pitching a fit with his momma. She's changed him but he won't calm down." Katniss didn't think of getting baby friendly foods. Little Finnick was almost a year old. She was at a loss as to what to feed him when her own mother finally came in. "Oh, thank God you're here. What can we feed Little Finnick? I didn't even think about him when I went to the market earlier!" Mrs. Everdeen just shook her head at her daughter, "It's fine. We have fruit, yes?" Katniss shook her head that she did. "Well, get me some fruit and I wish mash it up for him. Really, Katniss. Do you ever just calm down?" She smiled at her daughter whom did not seem too pleased with her mother's comments. "Aha, Crabby! That's going to be my new pet name for you!" cried out Johanna and Katniss threw the peach she had just picked up at Johanna's head.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Peeta said as he entered the house with Delly in tow. "Oh, Katniss was just tossing me some fruit, weren't you Crabby?" Katniss narrowed her eyes at her and spat, "Oh shut up you wench!" Peeta swept Katniss up into his arms to keep her from throwing anymore fruit at Johanna. "Leave my beautiful fiancé alone all of you. I won't have you pissing her off the day before she marries me." Peeta's kind eyes told them he was saying it only in jest. "Thank you for coming to my defense, Peeta, but I will have all night to strangle, oh, I mean, hang out with Johanna. I'm sure she'll try pissing me off again, won't you Mason?" Johanna winked at Katniss, "You know it, babe!" Annie was just coming down the stairs and Peeta's eyes lit up at the sight of Little Finnick in her arms. "Annie, so great to see you! You look beautiful as always. Hi, Little Finnick. I'm your Uncle Peeta. Can I hold him?" Annie smiled at Peeta and gave him a hug. "He's a bit fussy at the moment. Maybe after he eats?" Peeta's shoulders hunch over in disappointment. Annie passed by him and went to go passed Katniss with a crying Finnick, but he stretched his little arms out towards her. "I think he wants Katniss, Annie." Johanna said in surprise. "Me? No, I couldn't. I don't know how." Mrs. Everdeen crossed the room and brought a bowl with the now smashed peaches and placed the bowl down in front of Katniss. "Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. Take the child into your arms." Katniss took Finnick from Annie's arms and he hugged her neck tight and started to giggle which brought a smile to her face. "Hi there, little guy. You want me to feed you some peaches?" Katniss sat him down on her knee and began giving him small bites of the peaches. He smacked his lips at the sweet taste of the peaches. "I think he likes the peaches, Annie. You like them, don't ya?" Peeta was sitting next to them and watching in awe. Katniss knew that look. She caught his attention and gave him a little smile, "Don't even think about it, Peeta." She thought to herself.

Peeta finally got his chance to hold Little Finnick. He played on the floor with him until dinner was ready. Katniss felt a pain in her heart watching him. She knew how badly he wanted a family of his own, but she didn't know how long it would take her to feel the same overwhelming feeling. Effie and Haymitch finally made an appearance at dinner. Effie was ill most of the day, but she'd started feeling better. "I was so sick all day. I don't know if I can eat, but I will try." Haymitch kissed the top of her head and took a seat next to her. "Luckily we are having a light dinner tonight, Effie; grilled chicken, fresh green beans, and smashed sweet potatoes. Little Finnick's going to love the sweet potatoes, aren't you buddy?" Peeta said as he put him on his knee. "Hey, Peeta quit hogging the kid, man." Johanna said teasingly to her friend. Katniss just shook her head at the situation. She felt like Peeta was trying to prove that he'd make a great father. He didn't need to prove a thing; she already knew he'd be a great father. It was her she was worried about. "Before we start our meal, I'd like to say something," began Mrs. Everdeen, "Tomorrow my daughter will be marrying the kindest, most amazing young man. Peeta, thank you for all of the love and caring that you have shown my Katniss. She's my little girl and you are going to make a wonderful husband to her. And Katniss, you have grown so much in the past year. You've transformed into the woman I always knew you'd become. I am so happy that we have grown back together as mother and daughter and I know that your father and Primrose will be with you tomorrow as you become Peeta's wife. I love you." Katniss felt tears streaming down her face at her mother's sweet speech. Even Johanna was seen wiping her eyes though Katniss didn't point it out. "Thank you, mom. I love you, too!" She got up from her chair and gave her mom a hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta chimed in. "Peeta, please call me mom, sweetie." Peeta had tears in his eyes, "Thank you….mom."

The next morning, Katniss woke up in her old house. She wondered how Peeta had slept. She crawled out of bed and jumped into the shower. Once she got out and wrapped herself in a big fluffy robe Effie had bought for Katniss on her last trip to The Capitol, she walked into chaos. "Annie! Where's Annie?! Little man is crying and I can't find her anywhere!" Johanna was screaming. "What do you mean? Is she missing or did she go outside or something? Did you look outside?" Johanna started to calm down, "No, I didn't look outside. I didn't think she would have gone out there." Katniss rolled her eyes at Johanna and went into Annie's room to pick up Little Finnick who was still crying. "Hush now; you're okay baby boy." Katniss hugged the little boy and he wrapped his arms and leg around Katniss. "Let's go find your momma." Johanna was downstairs already, "I don't know why she would leave him without telling us. It's not like her at all." Katniss tried to assuage Johanna's fears, "Johanna, you were both sleeping so I'm sure she just didn't want to wake you. Plus, I don't see my mom or Delly either so they are all probably together, right?" Johanna gave a weak smile, "You're probably right." Just then the door opened and sure enough in walked the three women Katniss had just mentioned. Little Finnick squealed, "Momma!" Annie smiled wide and said, "His first word! Oh my sweet boy!" She took him from Katniss and hugged him close as he said "Momma" over and over again.

With the excitement of the morning wearing down and breakfast over, it was time to get ready for the wedding ceremony. They were going to do traditional vows and have a small ceremony out in Peeta's backyard which he had turned into a beautiful garden since he'd come back from Thirteen. The mayor of Twelve would preside over the exchange of vows they had each written for each other and afterward Peeta and Katniss would toast their bread and feed it to each other privately. Katniss was going to wear a dress from her Cinna collection that her mother had picked out. She couldn't wait for the ceremony to start so she could see Peeta. "Katniss, we're all dressed. We need you to get dressed now so Annie can do your hair." Katniss got her dress out and laid it out on the bed. She sat there and talked quietly, "Well, this is it. My wedding day…I can feel you all here with me." She took calming breaths and pulled the dress on over her head. It was a beautiful, white dress made of chiffon that flowed to mid-calf. It was the softest fabric she'd ever felt. She heard a knock at her door. "Katniss, it's Annie. Are you dressed?" Katniss opened the door for her, "Yes, please come in. Do you know what you want to do with my hair?" Annie eyed her up and down in the dress. "At first I was going to put your hair up but after seeing this dress on you, I want to keep it down. I will take some of the front strands though and clip them back. Oh, Katniss! You look so beautiful. Peeta's going to be so happy when he sees you walking towards him! It's the best memory I have of Finnick; the look in his eyes as I walked towards him on our wedding day." Annie's eyes were shining with tears and Katniss pulled her in for a hug. "I miss him every day, Katniss, but he lives on in our son. You know, I don't know if you've even noticed but ever since Little Finnick was born, I haven't had as many fits as I used to. I speak more openly to people and do you know why?" Katniss looked at her friend. She had noticed but she just thought that maybe she just hadn't had one yet. "No, why Annie?" Annie smiled, "Because I have nothing to fear because I have been through the worst thing possible; losing the love of my life. I will always cherish all of the moments I spent with him. It hurts every second of the day to not have him here with us, but our love will always live on in his son and me. I still have my moments where I break down but then I think to myself, 'Annie, Little Finnick needs you to be strong so cut the crap!'" Katniss guffawed. She'd never heard Annie speak so candidly before. It made her forget the madness of the day. Annie sat Katniss down and fixed up her hair. They put on some mascara and a nude gloss on her lips. "Minimal makeup because you don't need anything else to take away from your natural beauty." Annie kissed Katniss on her cheek and called the others into the room. "Now, don't turn around until I tell you to. I want them all to see you at the same time." Katniss nodded in agreement. Annie called out for the girls to open the door and then she told Katniss to turn around. Delly shrieked in excitement, Mrs. Everdeen and Effie cried, and Johanna had a smart ass comment, "Wow, Crabby, you actually look NICE!" Katniss looked over at her, "Johanna?" "Yes, Katniss?" she smiled, "Don't be a dick!" And they all laughed.

Haymitch smiled at Peeta. He watched him as he got ready and was running around making sure everything was perfect. Even though his mind was on another person entirely. He and Effie had a disagreement that morning. She was getting sick but refused to see a doctor. He was getting worried about her so he called and made an appointment for her. When he told her she was going to the doctor Monday morning, she had a fit. She left before he could apologize and he had felt like a real asshole ever since. "Haymitch did you hear anything I just said?" Haymitch looked up at Peeta who was standing in front of him with strands of lights in his arms. "Sorry kid, no. What's up?" Peeta told him that he needed help with wrapping the lights around the archway he had built for them to stand under for the ceremony. He got up and helped him out. "You okay, Haymitch? You've seemed out of it this morning. Is it Effie?" Haymitch sighed, "How'd you guess? Yea, she's been sick for the past few days but refuses to see a doctor so I made the appointment behind her back and she got pissed off and left me this morning." Peeta looked shocked, "Not left, left me. Just ran out and went over to Katniss's to help her get ready. I called over there and Johanna said Effie didn't want to talk to me." Peeta gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, Haymitch. Effie has just been real emotional lately and now she's been getting sick on top of that and…." He trailed off with a look of realization on his face. "What is it boy?" Haymitch knit his brows together. "Nothing just, Haymitch? Do you well, do you and Effie, umm…" "What? Do we what?" Peeta smiled, "Do you use protection?"

Okay so I know I said I'd do the wedding but I wanted to leave it here until the next chapter…Please review! Love and Hugs!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the kind reviews! Welcome new favoriters/followers arorapatroque, parkolliegray, DivergentGirl137, Dmdcdancer, Mariuoh, PannHarls, Sleazyeads, melreed76, and sweetaspie101! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Here is the wedding! FINALLY!

Chapter 11-The Wedding March

"Protection, like condoms?" Peeta said to Haymitch when he looked like he didn't quite understand what the boy was asking his mentor. Haymitch spoke with anxiety in his voice, "Well, no. I just pull out. I didn't even think to use anything. How daft can I be? But, you don't think Effie could be pregnant, right Boy?" Peeta looked smug as he said, "That's exactly what I think buddy. She's been moody and sick and it's usually in the mornings, so yeah!" Haymitch cursed, "Do you think she knows? That must be why she is so pissed that I made the appointment. She knows if she puts it off until she can't get rid of the thing, she'll be okay to have it. What the fuck! She knows I don't want any kids! I told her plenty of fucking times. I'm going over there right now! This is fucking bullshit!" Peeta grabbed ahold of Haymitch and he struggled to get free. "Damn, Boy! Let me free!" Haymitch yelled. Peeta squeezed him tighter, "Are you kidding me? You are going to ruin Effie chances because you're a chicken shit? Do you know how lucky you are to have this chance, Haymitch? I would be the happiest guy in the world if this was me." Haymitch thought to himself, 'Of course you would. You talk of nothing else when Katniss isn't around.' Haymitch tried to slow his breathing and calm down. Peeta loosened his hold, but still had Haymitch's arm, "Listen, Haymitch….you don't even know if she knows yet. She might not even be pregnant. Just wait until Monday and don't freak out on her. She's in an emotional state as is and she doesn't need you being an ass to her." Haymitch couldn't argue with Peeta's logic. He let him know he was calmed down and he wouldn't go searching out Effie.

Meanwhile, back at Katniss's house…..

"Oh, Katniss! You're getting married! How I wish it was me, but Haymitch would never…." Effie trailed off as she bit down on her fist. Katniss gave her a sympathetic pat on her arm. "You never know, Effie; maybe someday he will give in." Effie gave a waning smile and walked into the powder room to freshen up her makeup. She'd been crying since Katniss turned around. Johanna walked over to Katniss, "So, Crabby, you nervous?" Katniss told her, "No, actually, I'm kind of excited. Just do us a favor and keep your clothes on, eh?" Johanna gave a sly grin, "I make no promises!" The girls were all set and ready to go. Delly was getting ready to go over to Peeta's. She was going to finish up decorating with him and Haymitch since they had a feeling Haymitch wasn't going to be much help. They got together and gathered around the kitchen table. Johanna came out of her room with a bottle and some small glasses. "Okay ladies, time for a District 7 tradition!" She placed the small glasses on the table. Six glasses; one for each of the girls, were then filled with the liquid in the bottle. "What is it?" asked Delly and Annie at the same time so the giggled. "It's special liquor the lumberjacks brew in my district. Pretty strong but tasty at the same time. These small glasses are called shot glasses. We fill them with the liquor and drink it in one "shot." Got that?" The women nodded their heads in agreement. "So, everyone grab a glass. Katniss, today you become attached for life to Peeta. You've been through Hell and back again so it should be nothing but good things from here on out. We are all gathered here with you and we want to praise you and the life that you are about to enter! Salud!" With that they each took their shots. Katniss shuddered, "Oh, that's awful!" Johanna started to belly laugh at the faces everyone made.

Peeta looked around at the sound of his name being yelled out. It was Delly jogging towards him. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Johanna had us taking shots of this god awful liquor from her district. What can I help with?" Peeta showed her the archway wrapped in twinkling lights. She grabbed the basket of flowers he had put to the side. "I'll intertwine this Evening Primrose into the lights and then it should look perfect." Delly said. Peeta looked like he wanted to ask her something, "What's up, Peet?" He smiled at her, "How's Katniss doing? She's not running for it, is she?" Delly gave him a light punch on his shoulder, "No! She's really calm actually. She's excited and just wants to see you, really. She looks so gorgeous! I can't wait to see your face when she comes into view! I think you may need Haymitch to hold you up!" She laughed as she said this because Peeta had such a shit eating grin on his face. "That's a relief really. I thought that she'd at least be freaking out a little bit. Hey, how's Effie doing? She didn't say anything about her being sick, did she?" Delly told him she seemed fine just emotional. Haymitch came out of the house and joined them. "You ready to get this thing started. Sae just finished up the rest of the dinner. She says she'll heat it all up after the ceremony. I'll be over there by the archway. Here comes the Mayor." Peeta greeted the Mayor with a firm handshake and showed him to his spot under the archway. "This is just beautiful, Peeta. You grew all of this yourself?" Peeta talked to the Mayor about all of the time and effort he put in to his garden and the preparations for the wedding. Haymitch just smiled at his Tribute. Maybe having his own kid to be proud of wouldn't be so bad.

Katniss and her mother sat together in the now empty house. The other women had all left to take their seats over in Peeta's garden. They sat together and reflected on the past. Her mother told her the story of her father and her own wedding. Then they talked of her birth and Prim's birth and of the loss of her father in the mining explosion. Then they spoke of Prim. "She's here with me today, mom. I can feel her presence all around me today." Katniss told her mother. "She would have been so happy for you. She believed in you more than anyone else in this world. You know she actually knew that you were in love with Peeta before you even had a clue. She would ask me, 'Mom, when is Katniss going to stop being stubborn and admit she loves Peeta?' I would tell her that you'd figure it out someday." Katniss smiled, "I think everyone knew before me. I was too hard headed to admit it to myself." She gave her mother a hug and they got up from the couch. "Well, my daughter, I think it's time for you to go see your man. Take my hand." Katniss put her hand in her mother's; like she had many times as a child. They walked over to the front door and opened it with a start. "Gale? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Gale Hawthorne came all the way from District 2 for what?" Katniss asked her former best friend. "Heard you were getting married today. Thanks for the invite Catnip. Can we talk for a minute?" he asked as he let himself in. Mrs. Everdeen looked stunned and Katniss looked like she wanted to murder him. "Gee, come right on in why don't ya? If you haven't noticed, I was just on my way out to my wedding. You've got some damn nerve, Hawthorne!" Mrs. Everdeen tried to calm her daughter down. "Sweetheart, just breathe. Don't get worked up; it's not worth it." Katniss nodded, "You're right. Let me just talk to this bastard and I'll be out in a minute. Wait for me on the porch." Her mother went out to the porch and closed the door. "You look amazing, Katniss, really you do. I had to see you before you did this. Are you pregnant or something? I thought you were never getting married or having kids." Katniss punched him in his face and shoved him against the wall. "You son of a bitch! You have no right showing up here like this. Your bombs killed my sister! My Prim! She's dead from your bombs and you just disappeared like a coward!" Gale looked taken aback, like he wasn't expecting her to come right out and say the exact thing that had kept him away. "I didn't know Coin was going to use them for that kind of an ambush, Katniss! Do you think I would have done that to Prim? I loved her too, you know! Listen, I wanted to see you and talk to you about everything but I just wasn't ready." Katniss scoffed, "You weren't ready? Did you watch my sister burn in front of you? No! I did! How dare you come here on MY wedding day, you asshole! And no, I'm not pregnant you dick! I love Peeta! I want to be united to HIM for the rest of my life! He is mine and I am his and nobody will EVER come between us!" Gale looked down to the floor, "Listen, I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm attacking you but you need to understand that it can never be like it was before. Too much has happened. I love you, Gale, but I will never love you like you loved me. It's always been Peeta. It just took me a while to realize it." Gale nodded his head. "I understand. I'm sorry too. Can I at least stay for the wedding? You are my best friend after all." Katniss gave him a hug and opened the door. Mrs. Everdeen looked wary. "Everything okay kids?" Katniss elbowed Gale in his side, "Yeah, we're good. Go across the road and take a seat Gale. We'll be right behind you."

Peeta was getting nervous. "Where is she? Do you think she's okay?" he asked Haymitch. Just then he saw Gale Hawthorne take a seat and he tensed up; fists clenched. "What the Hell is that asshole doing here? We didn't invite him." Haymitch told Peeta to relax and he walked over to talk to Gale. Peeta watched him with disdain. After a few minutes Haymitch walked back over to Peeta's side. "Well, he went over to see the girl and he's got quite the shiner starting to show. They hashed some things out and he asked to stay for the wedding. She said he could so there he is. He says he's not going to cause any trouble. She is on her way over, though. Just caught a glimpse of her coming off of her porch. Start the music!" A fiddle began to play and everyone in attendance began to sing The Valley Song:

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low….Hang your head over, hear the wind blow….Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow….Hang your head over, hear the wind blow….Roses love sunshine, violets love dew, Angels in Heaven know I love you, Know I love you, dear, know I love you…._

At those words Peeta saw her coming to him. Her smile shone bright and wide. She looked ethereal; a vision walking toward him. He felt weak in the knees and even Haymitch gasped. "Holy shit; she looks great kid. Don't tell her I said so." "She's just stunning." Peeta whispered, "And she's mine." Katniss felt tears running down her face. She couldn't stop smiling. Peeta looked so unbelievably happy and she just wanted to sprint to him. He looked so beautiful. His golden locks seemed to sparkle even as the sun began to set and his eyes were such a brilliant blue. The garden looked like a dream. The flowers smelled sweet and the archway twinkled as if it were covered in stars. Her eyes focused back on Peeta as she came up to him.

The Mayor began to speak, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Mrs. Everdeen responded that she did and handed her daughter over to Peeta. The Mayor continued, "Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen are known by many names throughout Panem, but let's not worry about that. They are simply Peeta and Katniss; two young people in love. I am asked to join them together in marriage today. As the sunsets, please note the beautiful colors that show. Let the beauty of this sunset be the first of many moments you share together as man and wife. Peeta and Katniss have written out their own vows to each other. Peeta will you go first, son?"

Peeta took Katniss's hands in his and leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you." Katniss said the same in return. "Katniss, I have loved you since we were 5 years old. The first time I saw you I was smitten, and then I heard you sing; I was done for. Life threw us a crazy deal. We have been to Hell and back again. I didn't know how you felt about me for the longest time. I had glimpses of it in the cave, then nothing until our nights on the train. We became friends during the tour and I felt so close to you. Then I died. I was brought back to life and your face was the first I saw. I think that's the moment your feelings began to change from seeing me as a friend and fellow victor to more than that. The memories of that night on the beach are what kept me sane during my captivity during the war. They tried to make me hate you, but my love for you was stronger. After the war, we began to come back together. I still loved you. I never once stopped. Then you said those three little words. You had finally said what I knew deep down you felt for so long. I. Love. You. And now we are going to be married and live a long, happy life together. We are a family. You are mine and I am yours. Always."

Katniss smiled through soft sobs; tears of joy Effie called them earlier. "And, now, Katniss will speak her vows to Peeta." The Mayor stated matter-of-factly. "Peeta, my Boy With The Bread, my savior. I love you. I will never tire of telling you that I love you. Unlike you, I didn't love you since I was 5. I don't even know if I can pinpoint when I knew that I loved you. To quote a dear friend, you just sort of crept up on me. When I thought I lost you forever, I became broken. It was as if my life had become stagnant. I didn't want to live a life without Peeta Mellark in it. You were a part of me and you were gone. Then you came back to me and those evil bastards had broken you. I wanted to give up many times, but my heart had other plans. When I saw you planting flowers in front of my house, I thought it was all a dream. I am so glad that it wasn't. You were back, my Boy With The Bread, my Peeta, my friend, my love. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and letting you feel my love for you. I am so proud to become yours forever." Peeta's eyes shone with unshed tears. Everyone in the audience was crying and Katniss thought she even saw Haymitch wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

The Mayor continued the ceremony, "That was just wonderful, both of you. We will seal your marriage vows now. Peeta Mellark, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Peeta responded, "I do." The Mayor continued, "Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Katniss yelled out, "You bet your ass I do!" Everyone began to laugh, including the Mayor. "If anyone sees just cause for this wedding to not continue, speak now or forever hold your peace. Okay, with that, I now pronounce you man and wife. Peeta, you may kiss your bride." Peeta grabbed ahold of Katniss's waste and kissed her slowly as she deepened the kiss and they got lost in each other. "Ladies and gentlemen of District Twelve, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!" Cheers and applause rang out and they noticed that their small ceremony turned into the whole district showing up! Katniss and Peeta didn't even mind. This was the happiest moment of their lives and they were glad that the people of their district were able to be a part of it.

**As always, please review! Thank you for your continued support!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my lovelies! Miss me? Welcome to my new faves/followers Auslly Finchel 123, FavoredOdds, sfpixievamp, Blessed Moon, and m1129! I hope you are all enjoying my little fanfic! XOXO!

Chapter 12- The Greatest Love of All

"Holy crap; we're married!" Peeta exclaimed as they made their way through the crowds of people that had shown up. Katniss had a smile plastered on her face. As they made their way through, they saw many faces they knew and some they did not. Suddenly they saw a flash go off. Some paparazzi from the Capitol must have found out about the wedding somehow. Peeta and Katniss's smiles faded and they turned around to head back towards the house. The photographers followed so the community of friends gathered around the newlyweds to form a barrier. "I need to get away from these cameras Peeta. NOW! I can't breathe!" Peeta picked her up and carried her into the house. "It's okay. You're safe now," he said as he got inside their home. Katniss had begun shaking so Peeta sat down on the sofa with her curled up in his lap. "It's okay baby. Shh. Don't let them ruin our day, please. Katniss, look at me. I need to see your face." Peeta pulled her away from him as she slowly lifted her head to meet his intense blue eyes.

"There's my wife!" he said as she giggled. "Thanks for saving me from those ass hats." They both laughed at her new found word. "Ass hats? Nice! You want me to check if the coast is clear?" Katniss nodded, "That'd be great, Peeta. I'd really like to get the celebration going. Oh, but wait! The toasting! Aren't we going to do that first?" Peeta walked back towards her, "I thought we'd do that after everyone leaves tonight. Is that okay?" Katniss gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "That's perfect."

Peeta walked to the window and peeked outside. He didn't see any of the Capitol paparazzi, so he opened the door and walked onto the porch. He met Haymitch's eye and gestured for him to come over. "Hey, boy, we ran those fuckers out of here. The Mayor had them escorted back to the train station and they're being watched until the train comes to take them back to the Capitol. The girl okay? She looked a bit shook up." Peeta breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Haymitch. She's okay now. I told her I'd check real quick and come back to her. You talk to Effie yet, by the way?" Haymitch groaned, "No. She's keeping her distance from me. I'm not gonna worry about that shit right now. I'm hungry and I need some liquor!" Peeta laughed and turned to walk back to the house. He saw her standing on their front porch. He couldn't believe she was his wife. "You look amazing, Katniss." He said as he climbed the front steps. Katniss cleared her throat, "Ahem, I think you mean, Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark." She smiled brightly at him as he encircled her in a warm hug. Peeta breathed in her scent. "Well, Mrs. Mellark, Haymitch is yelling that he needs food and liquor and I know I wouldn't mind some food myself. You ready to say hello to our guests as Mr. and Mrs. for the first time."

Effie stared at Haymitch from across the long table that was set up for the wedding party to eat. Annie sat immediately to her right and Delly was on the other side of her. Annie began to talk, "So Effie, how are you feeling? Any better?" Effie sighed, "I'm still real queasy, but I'm madder than anything." Annie knitted her brow together in worry, "Why are you mad? Is everything okay?" Effie whispered, "I'm mad at Haymitch. He went behind my back and set up a doctor's appointment for Monday morning. I told him I didn't need a doctor. I just have the flu or something." Annie put her hand over Effie's. "Effie, I think you know it's not the flu. I've been through these symptoms and the reason is currently in Peeta's lap." Effie looked over where Peeta and Katniss were seated and saw Little Finnick in his lap. Her eyes grew wide in realization. "Excuse me. I think I'm gonna be sick." Effie jumped up from her seat at the table and ran off towards Haymitch's house. Haymitch noticed this and excused himself as well to go after her.

"Effs! Wait up!" Haymitch huffed as he tried to catch up to her, "Goddammit, Effie, stop!" Effie fell to her knees and began to sob. Haymitch reached her and gathered her in his arms. "Effs, what happened? What the fuck is going on?" She was choking on her sobs now, so he picked her up from the ground and helped her to the front porch of his house. "Oh, Haymitch. What are we going to do?" Haymitch hugged her to him. "What are we going to do about what, Effs?" She looked to him with red, puffy eyes. "I think I know why I have been so sick lately." Her chin quivered and Haymitch took her hands in his, "I know. The boy figured it out for me earlier. What do you want to do, Effie?" She took her hands back from him and put her head in her hands, "You know what I would want, but you don't want that with me." Haymitch was quiet for a while. He wanted to wait for her to look back at him, but when she kept her head down in her hands, he spoke up, "Listen doll, I think we need to wait until WE go to the doctor on Monday," Effie looked up at him with surprise, "Don't look so astonished, Effs. Of course I'll be there for you. We're a team, aren't we?"

Back at the wedding reception, Katniss and Peeta were enjoying Little Finnick. "He is such a good baby, don't you think?" Peeta asked Katniss. "Yeah, he's pretty cute too." She smiled at her husband. She'd been thinking more and more lately about children. It was hard not to with Little Finnick around. He looked so much like his father; which then made her think of a little Peeta running around the garden outside of their house. "Someday I think maybe we will end up having one or two of these baby things, but it will not be for a while. I want to enjoy you all to myself." Peeta's face lit up at hearing the words fall from Katniss's lips. "Do you really mean it, Katniss? You want this too?" Katniss leaned over to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Not yet, Peeta, but someday. It may not be for many years; 5, 10, 15, but yes. We're not even 20 years old yet. We have time." Peeta looked as if he could burst. "You have no idea how happy you make me and every day you do or say something else that just makes me love you even more." He leaned towards her to give her a kiss but then Little Finnick stopped him. "I think he is jealous, Uncle Peeta. You're moving in on his girl!" Johanna yelled across the table. Peeta picked Little Finnick up from his lap and turned him to face him. "Listen kid, I waited a LONG time for this woman right here. I'm not letting anybody take her away from me; even if you are frigging adorable as Hell!" He put his hand up to touch Peeta's face and he felt like his heart was melting right to the floor. "Oh, you're good, kid! You're good!" Peeta laughed out. "Well, isn't he just precious! Come to Auntie Katniss, Finnick." At the sound of her voice, he turned around in Peeta's lap and stretched his arms out for her to take him. As soon as she had him in her arms, he hugged her around her neck. "Tatniss! Tatniss!" He squealed and she opened her mouth in astonishment. "Did you hear that? Annie! Annie! He said my name! Oh my God, that was so cool!"

Peeta, Katniss, and Little Finnick got up and headed to the garden where they had a few fiddlers playing. Nobody was dancing so the newlyweds and Annie's little boy got things started. Soon, everyone was whooping it up and having a great time, with the exception of Haymitch and Effie who were missing from the party. "Where are Haymitch and Effie, Peeta?" Katniss asked with a worried look on her face. "I think they may be talking some things over. You know how she's been sick lately, right?" Katniss nodded. "Well, Haymitch had called and got her a doctor's appointment for Monday morning and she got mad because she didn't want to go to the doctors." Katniss scoffed, "He should know! He never wants to go to the doctor when he's sick, Hypocrite!" Peeta smiled, "Yea, I know. Well, anyway, I told him that she's probably pregnant and he freaked out and started yelling that she probably knows she is, but because he said he doesn't want kids, she's been hiding it from him. I had to physically hold him back because he wanted to confront her over at your house." Katniss stopped dancing. "You don't think he is yelling at her in her condition, do you? We should go find them." Peeta disagreed, "No, this is our wedding celebration, Katniss. They are grown adults. They can handle their own problems. Not that it's a problem, really. It's a blessing. Effie never thought she would have a child, and now here she is possibly pregnant. I don't believe for one minute that Haymitch would deny her that gift." Annie walked over to grab Little Finnick. "Come to mama, Finny. You're almost fast asleep dancing with Auntie and Uncle." Katniss and Peeta gave him a peck on his cheeks. "Goodnight, little man. We're sure going to miss you when you go back to Four on Monday." Peeta whispered to the sleepy boy. They watched Annie and Little Finnick as they walked back towards Katniss's house. "I'm ready to go inside for our toasting and then our party can really begin." Katniss said with a wink.

They said goodbye to their guests and made their way back indoors. "I made a special bread for our toasting, Katniss. Bread that is close to my heart and yours, and no, it's not my cheese bread." Katniss made a pouty face, "Not cheese bread? What then?" Peeta walk into the kitchen and brought out a brown paper bag and gave it to her. Katniss reached in and grabbed the bread. "Oh, Peeta, is that?" Peeta smiled at her with shining eyes, "Yes, it's the bread I threw you in the rain that day years ago. I finally get to hand it to you properly." Katniss threw her arms around Peeta's neck, "Thank you, Peeta. I love the bread and I love you!" She kissed him and he pulled her close. She could feel his erection pressing into her leg. "Okay, let's toast this bread baby because I am going to ravage you the first chance I get!"

After the toasting of the bread, they fed each other and curled up on the sofa to go over the moments of the day. "So, I meant to ask you how your hand feels." Katniss looked up at Peeta, "My hand?" Peeta smiled, "Yeah, I saw Gales face!" He laughed and Katniss smiled. "Yeah, that felt pretty good, I must say!" Katniss curled back into him. Peeta began to rub her back, "If you keep that up, I'm going to fall asleep, Peeta." Peeta stopped and stood up. "Well, then, let's go to bed, Mrs. Mellark."

They got upstairs and Katniss undressed for the shower. "Why don't you join me, Mr. Mellark? You did say you were going to RAVAGE me!" Katniss teased as she entered the bathroom and started the shower. She felt his eyes watching her, so she slowly turned her head. His eye's darkened just a little as he watched her. He removed his boxers and entered the shower. "Well, it's about time." Peeta began to trail kisses down her neck and she felt it in her core. She let a soft moan escape her lips as he began to fondle her breasts and press his erection against her ass. Katniss reached her hands around to touch him, but he wouldn't let her. "Patience, my love. Let me." Peeta let his hands travel over her wet skin, "I want to kiss every inch of you." Katniss watched him as he slowly kissed her body. He knelt down in front of her and slid his fingers into her wet pussy. She put her leg up on the shower seat and he brought his face closer so that he could taste her. The sensation she felt was electric and she grasped ahold of his blonde locks. This urged him on and her began to lick a lightly suck on her throbbing clit. Katniss could feel her walls begin to pulsate as she reached orgasm. "Oh god, Peeta!' she screamed out. He got up from the floor and sat down on the shower seat. Katniss helped him remove his prosthetic and then put it outside of the shower door. "Now it's my turn to make you lose control, my husband." Peeta stay seated as she made her way back over to him. She leaned down to kiss him and he deepened the kiss as she reached down and began to stroke his cock. She broke away from the kiss and put her mouth around the head of his engorged penis, slowly taking him in. Peeta moaned out her name as she began sucking him and fondling his balls. She needed to feel him inside her. She positioned herself above his awaiting dick and eased herself down. He grabbed her ass from behind to help her move up and down. "Katniss, I'm gonna cum soon." He reached in front of her to begin rubbing her clit to help push her back over the edge. "Me, too! Oh don't stop!" Katniss moaned out as she felt Peeta's release pumping through her. "That was amazing! Our first time as husband and wife, Peeta." She said as she straddled his leg and he pulled her down to him for another intense kiss. "I love you, Katniss." He looked at her with such admiration. "I love you, Peeta." They took turns washing each other and when they had finished, Katniss helped him to the bed. They curled up in the luxurious bedding that Effie had ordered them as a wedding gift. "Oh, my…I really didn't think there could be anything special about this bedding but it's like sleeping in the clouds." Katniss mused as she turned into Peeta. They were like two puzzle pieces and they fit together perfectly. They enjoyed a nightmare free sleep and didn't wake until late the next morning.

****Whoa, I'm gonna stop here because it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I need my beauty sleep! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I feel like there is something missing….Please review!****


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome new favoriters/followers Auslly Finchel 123, Ella1998, KmBelikov, Natalie5678, Tisilkiner, fourgames, AuntSis, and firefoxxe. Finishing touches are going on the bakery and Haymitch and Effie find out some big news! Hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter 13-Big Changes Are Coming

Monday morning came faster than Effie had expected. Haymitch was just waking up and noticed the uneasy look on her face. "What's happening up there in that pretty little head of yours, Ef's?" he asked. Effie sighed, "Oh, I don't know; just thinking about 2 hours from now. I wonder what the doctor will say about my 'condition' and if I am, well, you know, pregnant or something different." Haymitch knew exactly how she felt. He knew he had told her that he was okay with it if she was pregnant but if he was perfectly honest with her; he was actually scared shitless! He knew her mind and heart were way too fragile for his brutal honesty after all she had endured while she was a Capitol prisoner. Not that he wasn't a tiny bit curious at the idea of them having a child, but if she was, in fact, not pregnant, he wasn't going to be in hurry to try anytime soon either.

He decided that he would get them up and showered and they could get ready to head over. Effie was moving rather slow and complained of feeling nauseous so he ran down to the kitchen and grabbed her crackers and put the tea kettle on. When he entered the bedroom, Effie was sitting at the foot of their bed. "I got you some crackers and I put on the kettle. I think you should eat some of these before you get back up." Effie looked up at Haymitch and began to speak, "Haymitch, if I am with child, your child, I want you to know that I do not expect anything of you. I don't need a wedding. I don't need a husband. I just need to know that you will be here when I do need you." She paused to sigh. Haymitch thought he should stay quiet so he remained so. "But if I am not pregnant and you want to stop the type of relationship we have been having, I want you to know that I understand. I wouldn't want you to feel pressured into staying with me." Haymitch knitted his brows together as he collected his thoughts and processed what Effie was saying to him. She was giving him an out. Did he want to stay with this broken woman? Did he want her in his life? Of course he did. She was a part of his life and had been for years. "Effie, do you really think I am that bad? You actually think I would want to shut you out from my life?" He stopped and stared into her deep blue eyes until she bowed her head down and shrugged her shoulders. "Effie, I may not want marriage and all that but I know one thing I do want; you, ya ninny! I wouldn't have let you stick around this long if I didn't love; I mean, have strong feelings for you." He felt like kicking himself. He had almost spat out that he loved her. He hadn't told anyone that since his girl when he was 16. Was he ready to say if to Effie Trinkett? Effie looked back up with red rimmed eyes and a bright smile on her face. "Haymitch did you say love just then?" Of course he did but he didn't know what to say so he changed the subject, "Come now, the tea kettles going off and we need to get going." He turned and went downstairs leaving a starry eyed look in Effie's eyes.

Katniss and Peeta were walking into town to go over the finishing touches on Peeta's bakery. They'd been married for a couple days now but it felt longer than that to them. They walked hand-in-hand and talked over the day's events. The bakery would be having its grand opening on Friday and Peeta still hadn't told her what he was going to call it. "It's going to be surprise for everyone. I am not taking the tarp off of the sign until Friday morning when we open for business." Katniss did not like surprises but seeing how excited Peeta was to have one made her forget all of that. "Fine, but it better not make me cry in front of the whole district." Peeta smiled at his wife, "I make no promises my dear!" Katniss swatted at his arm. "Good morning, Mellarks!" they heard and turned to see a very happy looking Thom headed towards them, arm stretched out for a handshake. "Hey, Thom, how does everything look so far? Are we still on schedule to open Friday morning?" Peeta inquired of his right hand man. "Yup, looks great. We just need to do touch-ups on the paint from when the furniture was put in last week and then we're golden!" Thom was a good man and had a good time at the wedding with a certain guest. He had the honor of getting to know Johanna Mason and she made sure he didn't forget her. Katniss laughed as she remembered Johanna going over in great detail the steamy night she had with that "Hotty McHotterson Thom" last night during their nightly phone call ritual. Johanna had said she planned on visiting more often now that she had a "fuck buddy" in Twelve. Katniss knew she was talking out of her ass. Johanna went on and on about Thom, so she knew it was more than Johanna was making it out to be. "So, Thom, I hear you made a new friend at the wedding?" Katniss asked as she watched Thom blush and then smile at her. "Yeah, Mason, nice girl that one; a real pleasure." Katniss laughed and then blurted out, "So I heard!" Thom became scarlet as Peeta joined in the laughter. Thom just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I walk myself right into that one, huh?"

Peeta and Katniss went inside the bakery and looked around. The small café tables and chairs added to the quaint look they were going for. They had hired apprentices for the bakery that Peeta was training and today they were having Delly come in to help interview help for the front counter. Effie had wanted the job but with the possibility of her being pregnant they wanted to hire one other person for a backup. Katniss would be working in the office for the most part. She was still not too keen on the idea of being in the public eye, so they had decided on her being the bookkeeper for the bakery. Delly came in and greeted her friends with her normal bubbly enthusiasm. "Hey guys! I'm so ready for this place to open! It looks fantastic! How are you both doing?" Katniss and Peeta smiled at her and let her know they were well and also excited for the opening. She was such a sweetheart really, but at the same time they both wished she'd take it down a notch at times. They noticed a young boy about 15 years old or so looking into the bakery. Peeta opened the door and greeted him, "How ya doing? Can we help you?" The boy looked scared out of his wits and stammered, "Um, yes, uh, hello sir. My name's Randy and I was s'pose to meet with a Miss Cartwright for a job here, Mr. Mellark." Peeta led him indoors and introduced him to Delly. He was shy at first but once Delly put him at ease, as she had the ability to do with almost anyone, Randy opened up. He was 17, not 15 as Peeta had thought, and he was orphaned from Twelve during the fire bombings. His twin sister, Mayra, and he were the only survivors in their family because they just happened to have snuck out from the house during the required viewing of the games to meet up with their friends. Mayra was employed at the market in town, but they can't get by on just her salary so this is what brought him to the bakery. "I was real good at arithmetic in school, ma'am, so I know how to count change and stuff. I don't live real far so it's easy to get here on time, plus Mayra won't let me be late. She's up early to get to the market every day so I'll walk with her." Peeta and Katniss shared a look with each other and they knew they wanted Randy to work there. "Delly," Peeta called out, "come here real quick." Delly excused herself from Randy. He watch nervously as Peeta, Katniss, and Delly spoke low to each other, once in a while looking over at him. Finally, Delly walked back joined by Peeta and Katniss. Peeta held out his hand and Randy shook it, "Welcome to the team, Randy!" They watch a wide smile come across Randy's face. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't be sorry, sir! Ma'am's! Have a great day! Oh wow! Wait till I tell my sister!"

Back in the doctor's office, Haymitch sat waiting for Effie's appointment to be over. "What the Hell is taking so damn long?" he thought to himself. Haymitch sat with his head in his hands, a headache creeping in slowly. His thoughts were all over the place. Effie went back with the doctor 20 minutes ago. He couldn't understand what they were doing in there. He should have asked to go in with her. "Excuse me, Mr. Abernathy?" the small, dark haired nurse had come out. Her nametag said her name was Gertrude Rockford, R.N. "Miss Trinkett and Dr. Rushmore asked if you could come in." He shot up faster than he thought he was going to, almost running into poor Nurse Rockford. He opened the door slowly and heard Dr. Rushmore, "Please take a seat next to Miss Trinkett, Mr. Abernathy." Haymitch sat and Effie put her hand out for him to hold, which he in turn did. Effie smiled at him. He could tell she'd been crying which worried him. "Please lay back, Miss Trinkett, and we'll take another listen." The doctor said and Haymitch got a confused look on his face and Effie laughed sweetly. The doctor lifted Effie's shirt and squeezed a clear gel on her abdomen. She then grabbed a strange looking wand=like instrument and moved it around the gel as the nurse flicked on a machine. 'Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh' went the sound from the machine. "What the Hell is that?" Haymitch asked. "That, Mr. Abernathy, is your baby's heartbeat." Effie felt his hand tighten around her and he cleared his throat. She looked over at him, and immediately felt the tears well up in her eyes as she saw the look of awe on his. "My baby? No, it's not my baby." Effie felt her heart drop into her stomach but Haymitch continued, "It's our baby, Ef's. Our baby, sweetheart." And he got up and gave her a sweet kiss across her forehead. Effie smiled and repeated his words, "Our baby."


End file.
